A Ghostly Companion
by sarhea
Summary: The Feudal Era is safe, the Shikon is restored and Kagome is dead … but that doesn't mean she is free. A promise to a certain Hokage changes everything. lemon in fic called 'Lemons'. COMPLETE : Uchiha Itachi Higurashi Kagome : AR InuYasha Naruto
1. Arrivals

Summary: Kagome makes a promise

AN: I do not own Naruto & co or InuYasha & co, someone else does.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Arrivals Ooo...

Kagome sighed and winced at the scene down below. She wasn't sure what drew her to this world but now she did - Kyuubi no Kitsune. She forced herself not to look too closely at the bodies, seeing the frozen, still expressions hurt more than seeing gore spilling out of cut-open corpses and dismembered torsos.

"We need to delay the Beast! Yondaime Hokage will be here soon!"

Curious she drifted through the battlefield. At times she couldn't help but feel glad for her non-corporeal existence. If she had a body she would have thrown up several times by now. Blood, body parts and other unmentionables were strewn everywhere. She could not feel the flames caused by their Chakra jutsus but chose to detour around the biggest bonfires and destruction. Fifteen minutes later she was in the perfect position to see.

A blonde man standing on a giant frog bounding at incredible speeds.

Shinobis using nin-wire and Doton jutsus to immobilize the beast.

The blonde man kneeling on the frogs head and performing a set of seals.

The Shinigami appearing behind the man and taking possession of his hands.

The youkai decomposing into raw energy and pouring into a distant point behind the rubble.

The Shinigami stepping back, drawing the blonde mans soul from his body which dropped like a puppet with cut strings.

Kagome ignored the wails and approached the Shinigami and the newly dead spirit.

Kagome looked up into the dark void beneath the black hooded robe and smiled. She had seen the effects of death and survived. She was not afraid of Death itself, just being one of the survivors.

"Hello Shinigami-san. Would you mind telling me what happened here?"

The hooded form shook his head and indicated to the blonde spirit. Kagome cocked her head and looked at the shinobi. He was quite attractive in a wild untamed way, like InuYasha.

"Do you mind telling me what you did?"

- - -

"Hello Shinigami-san. Would you mind telling me what happened here?"

Namikaze Minato blinked at the vaporous glowing form before him. A young woman no more than twenty at most dressed in a short pleated green skirt, white blouse with a green collar and red tie. She looked faintly like a civilian school girl in her knee-high white socks and brown civilian shoes. He didn't remember seeing her in Konoha.

"Do you mind telling me what you did?"

Minato shook his non-corporeal head sharply. "I summoned the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi. The price is my soul."

The girl blinked. Her eyes were a misty gray-blue. "Not really. The price is your life. The Reikai inhabitants don't like ningen calling upon them for every little thing so they require a sacrifice. Nasty Youkai would be happy with suffering and lives of innocents. The more sensible ones are happy with a little blood offering. Myouga always was happy to be paid with blood when we needed his advice."

Minato blinked. "You know of youkai? You were friends with one?"

The spirit, surprisingly, blushed. "I know its weird but they can be the most loyal and dependable friends to have. Even Sesshoumaru who was a bastard who tried to kill us can be trusted if he says he'll help. In a weird way he's more honorable than most humans."

The Yondaime Hokage was confused by this out pouring of information. "Ano, I've never seen you around here. Did you die a long time ago?"

Her eyes grew haunted and distant. "Yes."

Minato glanced at the Shinigami. "Then how come you're still here?"

Surprisingly the Shinigami answered in a hollow echoing voice. "The Shikon Miko is not subject to Reiki, Makai, or Ningenkai laws. She is above them since she affects all three planes."

The girl smiled wryly. "I have a job to do. Usually I do it through reincarnations but in the last battle something went wrong. I remained free to travel between the planes. Last night something drew me here, your battle with Kyuubi."

Minato frowned. "That is unfortunate. Isn't there some way to fix things?"

She blinked. "Only with the Shikon; but in my current state I can't locate or use it."

"Then why don't you ask someone alive for help?"

She smiled bitterly. "You wouldn't know. Spirits cannot be seen or heard by most mortals, only those with high spiritual potential. Most people around here are shinobi who train for Physical potential. It is really unfortunate because if you had a group of mid-level mikos or houshi you could have easily bound or purified Kyuubi without calling on the Shinigami." She sighed. "Besides I can't sense it. After the last mess I asked Sesshoumaru to hide it and do what he could to protect it from mortals and youkai. He's done a really good job. The only way to find it is to go looking for it and asking questions and doing research." She held her hands up. "I don't have a body to open the scrolls, the living cannot hear my voice to answer my questions or follow my instructions."

Minato nodded somberly. He felt the cold hand on his shoulder, urging him to follow. Something made him hesitate. He glanced at Gamabunta who was explaining what happened to the Konoha nins. Something in the Boss Frogs remaining eye made him suspicious. He glanced at the girl who nodded.

"Your Summons Creatures are youkai bound to specific conditions on this plane. They can see creatures of all three planes. He knows we are here but by the agreements made he cannot communicate for us. The only ones not bound by that rule are spiritually gifted humans on ningenkai."

A kernel of a plan blossomed in the dead Yondaime Hokages mind.

"Miss, would you mind doing something for me?"

She blinked warily. "What?"

"You're not leaving Konoha, right?"

"No. I'll probably do some exploring. Probably listen to lessons in your Academy. Your chakra theories and jutsus sound interesting."

"Then would you mind keeping an eye on someone for me? Just for a few weeks."

"Who?"

Minato hesitated then spoke in a rush. "No human could destroy a bijuu so I created a seal to bind its powers to a mortal body… a baby." Her eyes widened in shock and horror. Desperate to get her agreement Minato continued in a rush. "I had little choice. I swore to protect Konoha, one life against an entire city. The seal contains allows Kyuubis chakra to mix a bit to regenerate the inevitable damage such raw power will do to a mortal body."

Her voice was odd, strangely hoarse. "You gave a youkai a mortal shell?!"

"NO!! The chakra and jiaki is bound to the navel gate. I would never let a demon possess my son!" His voice was desperate as he explained in a rush. "He was the only one in Konoha even close to full-term. And I couldn't ask anyone to make a sacrifice I would not make. And Kushina agreed; she insisted on inducing labor but we didn't plan on her dying and leaving Naruto an orphan. Sarutobi-san said he would do what he could but he will be busy with the rebuilding. Please. Just look out for him. I know you can't do anything but it would give me some peace to know someone who is not afraid of youkai is watching over him."

After a tense silence she nodded. "I will observe your son Naruto, juuchuriki to Kyuubi no Kitsune. If I can I will help him."

He relaxed with obvious relief. "Thank you miss… I'm sorry but I never got your name. My name is Namikaze Minato. I am… I used to be the Yondaime Hokage."

She smiled visibly glowing brighter. "My name is Hiragushi Kagome."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	2. Promises

Summary: Kagome looks for someone and finds Itachi

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Promises Ooo...

Kagome scowled. If she could have she would have smacked the evil woman! She had no compassion for an innocent baby!! In a futile gesture she swung her arm through the womans head with no effect.

"Stupid bitch! She is an absolute disgrace!" Kagome fumed as she watched the woman ignore the crying baby in favor of her other charges. "You deserve to be tortured by youkai! The No-Onna would be the perfect youkai to punish you!"

Kagome glided across the room to the make-shift crib made from a crate lined with blankets. She kneeled next to it and held out her hand wishing dearly she could touch the little one. Babies needed to be touched. They needed to hear heartbeats and feel the warmth of human skin. Kagome was no expert but even she knew touch-deprived newborns were emotionally stunted later in life.

"There there little one. I'm here. I know no one else cares but I do. And so does that ojii-san Sandaime Hokage. He tries to visit as often as he can." Kagome had seen him sneak into the nursery at odd hours. He had tried replacing the crate-crib but the replacements were always damaged within hours leaving the baby the only available makeshift crate-crib.

To her surprise the baby stopped sniffling and blinked wide blue eyes. He was kind of cute with his pointed features and whisker markings. At least he didn't have a tail or fox feet like Shippo. Kagome felt any more obvious evidence of the Kyuubi would have resulted in the Council forcing the Sandaime Hokage to kill him.

He gurgled and waved a clenched fist enthusiastically at her and through her extended finger. Of course it passed through her hand.

Kagomes eyes widened and she moved around the crib. In whichever direction she moved those wide blue eyes followed her face. She held out her hand at different angles over Narutos face, just out of his reach but within his line-of-sight. He giggled and reached out in an obvious attempt to touch her, occasionally pouting when he failed, but never giving up, following her movements with almost unerring aim. His motor skills were very developed for such a young age.

"You can see me."

A wide smile spread over the mikos face.

...ooOoo...

Kagome sighed as she watched Naruto stifle his tears curled up in his closet-room. The orphanage directors refused to let the four-year-old sleep in the boys dorm. He was breaking and Kagome knew it. She had splintered just like that through the months and years of indifference from InuYasha. She had given and given in a futile attempt to gain his affection, and in the process she had emptied herself out.

She would not let that happen to Naruto. She would not let this town do that to Naruto.

She settled on the corridor floor and considered past and potential future actions. She had done her best to reassure the boy that he was loved, cherished. Every night she listened to his day and soothed his emotional hurts. When the elementary teachers ignored him she taught him to read and write herself. Determined to help him get a good education she helped him develop basic disguises to use the libraries when he was thrown out. Noticing most people avoided the Aburames she helped him secure appropriate baggy shorts, a high-collared jacket, sunglasses and a black bandanna that hid most of his bright yellow hair.

She had done her best to instill the basics but for Naruto to progress further he needed a living friend and teacher. Someone to teach him how to be a shinobi. Kagome knew nothing about fighting humans. She was used to channeling pure spiritual ki to purify youkai, not molding chakra like shinobi. She needed a shinobi skilled enough to teach Naruto, but powerful enough not to bow to Council or peer pressure. She needed someone who could see her so she could argue Narutos case (a.k.a. beg him or her to train Naruto).

Kagome sighed. Time to run through the training grounds. Maybe she'd find someone with enough spiritual ki and mental flexibility to see her.

...ooOoo...

Kagome was sure she would have been sore if she had a real body. She had walked miles combing the town, training grounds, and outskirts trying to locate a shinobi who could see her. Her last stint in the Mission Office informed her she had tested almost all active shinobi in Konoha. If she couldn't find one she'd have to wait for the ones on long-term missions to return.

She had hoped those Hyuugas and Uchihas with their dojutsus could see her but to her surprise they were dumber-denser-more spiritually insensitive than civilians who at least shivered when she passed through them.

Her shoulders slumped as she cut through an Uchiha training ground ignoring the shinobi using it.

"What are you doing here?"

A cold cutting voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome ignored it. It was probably some other living intruder.

To her shock a kunai went through her and struck the tree beside her.

Kagome looked up into the shocked black eyes of a teenage boy dressed in all black wearing a green jounin flak vest.

"You can see me?"

Perhaps the Kamis were smiling on her.

- - -

Uchiha Itachi was bored. Here he was a new jounin, back from his tenth successful A mission desperate for a challenge. It was useless sparring one-on-one with most shinobi. Even in practice he forced himself to Not use the Sharingen to improve his body reflex. His usual sparring partners were out on missions. He could find someone if he wanted… But the thing was he didn't. He didn't want to spar with opponents that would always end with him winning. He wanted a challenge, not the emptiness of hollow victories and easy kills. How was he supposed to improve unless he was pushed beyond perceived limits?

Something crossed his peripheral vision. A civilian in Uchiha training grounds?

"What are you doing here?"

The foolish weakling didn't even hear him. A wicked smirk twisted thin lips as he launched a carefully angled kunai. It would leave an uncomplicated wound. A lesson to remember.

The kunai flew perfectly. And through her. And struck the tree trunk on the other side.

His eyes widened. An unknown Blood Limit? Something similar to Nara Shadow Skills?

To his shock she did not seem the slightest bit disturbed. In fact she smiled.

"You can see me?"

As he activated his Sharingen she approached him with a gliding run-walk.

She was a being of raw chakra, more spiritual than physical. A vivid pulsating aura of pink energy surrounded her form. No body, no chakra flows, just a subtle pulse.

Feeling slightly shaken he deactivated his Sharigen and prepared to use a genjutsu, just in case. He wasn't even sure if a genjutsu would affect her.

This one was no shinobi with her open smiling gray-blue eyes, her gentle expression framed by wavy black hair. She was dressed in civilian clothes: green pleated skirt, white shirt, green collar, red tie, white socks, brown shoes.

"I'm sorry for being so rude Uchiha-san. I didn't expect an Uchiha to be able to see me. Most of your family is spiritually null." She wrinkled her nose. "Most shinobis sense me but your folks refuse to be open to the possibility of my existence."

Itachi swallowed. "And what existence is that?"

She smiled, a faint sad smile. "I'm a ghost, of sorts." Her smile brightened. "My name is Hiragushi Kagome and I really need your help. Well, actually someone else needs your help."

Itachi felt a headache building. He would prefer being bored.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	3. Changes

Summary: Kagome changes Itachis mind

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Changes Ooo...

What followed were three very long weeks for one Uchiha Itachi.

After hearing her initial plea he point blankly refused to teach the jinchuuri. But Kagome refused to let up. She was a constant irritation, a nagging voice during mission briefings, training, practice spars, family meals. After one point she began accompanying him into the bathing facilities blushing furiously but refusing to let up on her assault. When he remained stoic she began teasing him. Making snarky snide comments that made him smile. Several times he had to excuse himself during formal gatherings when she made her witty incisive commentary on the more narrow-minded attendees. No one was safe from her wit.

After a few difficult mission briefings including a cautious inquiry from clan members and other jounins Itachi gave up. Sooner or later she'd make him break in public and he had no reasonable explanation to give. So he went to see the gaki.

...ooOoo...

Itachi glanced around the park. He could not believe he had agreed to meet with the jinchuuri using his younger brother as a cover.

After making sure Sasuke was engrossed in a sand pit with other children Itachi made his way to a swing where a small blonde boy sat alone and isolated but for one female spirit only the two of them could see.

He knelt down in front of the spiky haired blonde. Blue eyes eyed him warily from a certain emotional distance. Itachi could see the desire to reach out and the fear holding him back.

"Do you want to be strong?"

The boy nodded. His words were oddly mature. "Kagome-nee-chan told me about Kyuubi. People are afraid of me and envious of what is in me. I have to defend myself and protect people I care about."

Itachi considered the answer. "Do you have people you care about?"

The boy smiled wistfully. "Only Kagome-nee-chan. But I never know when and where I'll find them so I have to be strong."

Itachi glanced up at Kagome who smiled sadly and moved some distance away. Itachi followed.

"I do not see the logic in Sandaimes law. If Naruto knows the risks and prepares for them he and everyone around will be much safer." Her eyes were slightly distant. "It is natural to be envious, to destroy what we fear, to covet what others have. I only met one person above that. He was the strongest person I knew, he ignored matters that did not concern him and defended what was his with utter ruthlessness." Grey-Blue eyes were unexpectedly frank. "He grew to hate toys and shortcuts to become stronger because they always fail the wielder at a crucial moment. Potential is always exceeded when one protects and guards than kill because it is a lot harder to save lives than to take them."

Itachi snorted. "He sounds like a saint."

Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru would kill you if he heard that." She smiled wickedly. "He is, was a taiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands. His name literally translates as 'Perfect Destruction' and trust me it suits him just fine. He has no problem killing those that threaten what he holds or desires." She snorted. "For a long time he tried to kill me and his half-brother because their father gave InuYasha the sword that Sesshoumaru wanted."

Itachi stared. "You were friends with youkai. When you were alive."

"Mmm. This is not my world. My spirit was drawn here when Kyuubi arrived. Narutos mother had died by then but I met his father who had died fighting Kyuubi. He asked me to keep an eye on Naruto for a few weeks. When I saw how the village was treating him I could not leave. When I realized he could see me I taught him what I could. But to be a shinobi he needs training I can't give him." Her eyes were serious. "Someone is going to come after him for what he holds. If they succeed it could be disastrous for Konoha." Itachi frowned so Kagome pressed her advantage. "You have to understand, the only way Kyuubi could have breached the Barriers between realms is if someone Summoned him. If they did it once five years ago they can do it again. I've studied the seal. When Naruto dies Naruto will go to Reikai and Kyuubi will return to Makai and be available for the Summoner to try again. Not a good thing for everyone concerned.

"When Naruto is old enough I'm going to try to bargain with Kyuubi and find out exactly what happened. But for that to happen Naruto has to learn control. There is too much potential, he's like a furnace spewing fuel uncontrollably whenever he tries to use the basic Academy techniques."

Itachi nodded. The spirit was taking a certain amount of risk giving him so much information. But then he was a Konoha shinobi. And it would be interesting to see how much the gaki could do.

"All right. I can't change public opinion but I'll do what I can. I'll teach the boy in private twice a week when I'm not on missions."

...ooOoo...

The following months were an eye-opener for the town as Uchiha Itachi became more relaxed, more human, despite the constant flood of B and A missions. They were carried out flawlessly, reports submitted on time. But Itachi actually began reducing his practice sparring hours with other jounin, Hunters, and ANBU. The Uchiha clan leaders were annoyed though they pretended not to be, publicly proclaiming their prodigy 'Must be having private special practice sessions to improve so much so quickly'.

The Sandaime disagreed and set several ANBU to observe. What they reported shocked him. The prodigy was teaching Uzumaki Naruto, the village scapegoat. And actually smiling and enjoying the experience. The ANBU could only trace the first meeting to a park which became a regular event. Itachi focused on drilling the boy in agility and accuracy with several chakra control exercises. Occasionally both of them would talk to mid-air, an unknown third party.

It was disturbing but there was no real evidence of mental instability from Morino Ibikis discreet probing so Sandaime decided to let things be. It would do Itachi good to have a less stressful distraction and help Naruto when he entered the Academy. Sarutobi Gohan still had difficulty imagining why the Uchiha prodigy agreed to train Naruto in the first place.

Then one day everything changed. Uchiha Itachi returned with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	4. Uchihas and Sharingans

Summary: How Itachi got the Mangekyou Sharingan

AN: Things are really going AU from this point. There is some lime towards the end of the chapter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Uchihas and Sharingans Ooo...

Kagome was concerned. She had heard the rumors about the bad Incident and the aftermath. She tried looking for Itachi in Konoha General Hospital (KGH) but ran into a dead end. The medic-nins and doctors that had treated him were keeping their lips sealed and not gossiping.

ANBU must have put an information blackout.

Worried about the potential implications for Naruto, and concerned for Itachi, Kagome moved to the Hokage Tower. If Itachi was being kept somewhere safe it would be in the lower levels.

Half an hour of eavesdropping and she caught a lucky break.

"How is he?" The familiar gentle voice of Sarutobi-jii-san.

"Shaken. Stony." A gruff raspy voice. Interrogation specialist Morino Ibiki. "Expected given that his own kin and teammate tried to kill him. I want to know who gave Shisui the balls to take on the clan prodigy and his own captain."

"Worry about that later. What about Itachis stability?"

"He's managing. Talk to him yourself."

The Sandaime nodded and went down a set of stairs. Several hidden doors and dusty corridors later they were in a safe room. Itachi was sitting on the edge of the bed. His slender torso was bound by bandages. The less serious wounds were red scabs on his exposed skin and face.

He rose for his guests.

The Hokage shook his head. "Don't bother with that Itachi. You'll re-injure yourself. Just give a brief report and any insights."

Itachi nodded. Through the corner of his eye he saw Kagome. Forcing himself to ignore her he obeyed with clinical dispassion. How Shisui had lured him for tag-and-evade with blunted weapons. The back-up he used to soften Itachi up for the killing blow. How he kept coming and coming ranting about ultimate power and getting the respect of the Uchiha Elders.

"He wanted something called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is an advanced aspect of the Sharingan. It is a forbidden aspect."

"I thought the tri-commas indicated mastery."

"Iie. The Mangekyou is beyond that." Itachi activated his Sharingan and Sandaime gasped.

Instead of the usual tri commas there were four black petals in the red iris.

"How did you get it?"

Itachi blinked. "I killed Shisui. You get the Mangekyou when you kill your best friend." His laugh was sharp and bitter. "When you feel the pain of loss and spill blood if those you care for. That is why it is forbidden. In the past there have been Mangekyou Sharingan wielders but those that deliberately try to get it are broken inside... They go insane."

Sandaime hissed. He knew Bloodline Limits held dark secrets but this was unacceptable since it affected anyone who formed close ties with an Uchiha.

Itachi resisted the urge to break down. "They will watch me now. In case I become insane like the others." He tilted his head back. "Someone once told me it is natural to be envious, to destroy what we fear, to covet what others have." He looked at Sandaime with those bloody eyes. "How many do you think will try to do just that?"

Ibiki snorted. "I'd be more worried about your Clan Elders." His eyes were sharp. "For the past few years I've been keeping an eye on you Itachi. For a while I was worried about you snapping but you got past it. Don't let them break you. You are stronger than that."

Itachi deactivated his dojutsu and inclined his head in respect. He glanced around the room focusing on a point beyond the living, on one particular spirit, and spoke.

"They can fear and hate me Hokage-sama, but I am beyond that. I have reasons to stay true. I won't let them break me and chain my soul."

Kagome blinked mistily and nodded.

Of course things were never that easy as all four of them were going to learn.

...ooOoo...

Itachi hissed like an angry cat as he leapt through the tree tops to one of the many safe-nests he had around Konoha.

Kagome floated at his side keeping pace with his speedy bounds.

"Itachi, don't let them push you into doing anything. Don't let them force your hand."

"They've been doing it all along. Since I was born. Since I became shinobi. They'll keep doing it until they die." His voice was dark.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"They tried to kill me Kagome! They are using the Mangekyou as an excuse!"

"I know that!" Kagome snapped back. "So we have to make a plan to neutralize them."

Itachi considered that and nodded briefly.

Twenty minutes later they were in a small cave stockpiled with dried food and blankets in a metal crate. Itachi considered the woodpile and decided a fire was not necessary for the mild night. A quick meal of nuts, dried fruits, and jerky and he was ready to talk.

Kagome glanced around the cave and sighed as she settled against the opposite wall.

"You have no idea how many memories this brings back. I spent a lot of nights sleeping in caves like this."

Itachi frowned. Despite all the time together he knew very little about Kagome herself. Most of the time she reminisced about her youkai friends and travels she rarely said anything truly personal.

Curious he activated his new Sharingan and frowned. He could see her chakra and reiki with this new dojutsu. He could observe her power pathways, the way they flowed beneath her 'skin'. She stood out soft pink in the blood red of the dojutsu field of view.

Curious he decided to try something and caught her attention. And the world twisted into black.

- - -

A second later the both of them were in another world.

Soft green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky overhead was a pale blue.

Kagome started. "Where are we?"

Itachi ignored her voice and concentrated. A waist-high boulder materialized. "I think we're in some mindscape. I'm not sure if it is yours or mine."

Kagome clapped her hands. "Let me try." She focused. Several seconds passed and she sighed. "Nothing. I think you're in control here."

Itachi stared at her. "Kagome, you clapped your hands."

Her eyes widened as she quickly reached out to touch the boulder. Her hands failed to pass through the solid material.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she touched her arms and face. Curious she pinched herself and winced. The pain seemed very real. Unwilling to let go she scratched the back of her hand. Blood welled up from the shallow cut.

Her voice was shaky. "Itachi… I have a body here. It bleeds. It feels pain."

Itachi was slightly shaken himself. He watched Kagome resist the urge to explore the extent of her senses and focus on him.

"Never mind that. Your stupid clan is our main concern right now. Any ideas?"

Itachi laughed sharply. "Just one. Kill them all."

Kagomes eyes widened. Her hand moved by reflex and she slapped him across the face.

His eyes were shocked that an untrained civilian now ghost managed to lay a hand on him.

Her eyes were intense and hard. "Don't say something like that. Don't think something like that."

Something broke in Itachi. "And why not? They deserve it!"

"They? Who are they? The children playing ninja? The toddlers more interested in plushie toys? The babies who only care about being dry and held? The mothers and wives who worry about children and spouses in the field? Do they deserve to be killed for the single sin of having the surname of Uchiha?"

"My mother did nothing! She let Him push me since I was born!"

"So you could become strong! So you would live and come back to her when others died!"

"And she let the Elders put the assassination orders out on me!"

"Do you really know that? Did you see a document describing her sin? Did you hear her confess? Do you know she knew what was going on?"

Itachi retreated. "No."

"Then why kill the innocents? The only sin they are guilt of is ignorance! If you want justice and vengeance take it out on the people who put the order out! The Clan Elders and Council! The shinobi who are obeying this unjust order to kill one of their own." Kagome snapped back. "In my world six million people died in one world war started by one man. Most of them were civilians killed for the sin of following a different religion, being homosexual, being born of a different heritage. When the people guilty of committing such atrocities were tried for their crimes they tried to defend themselves: I was only doing my duty, obeying my orders. There are some laws beyond that. You don't betray your comrades; you never betray your teammates willingly. They are Konoha shinobi and should know that. Only the Hokage has the right to give such an order and only against known traitors."

Itachi recalculated. "So what should I do?"

"Talk to the Hokage. Take yourself off the Uchiha clan register. Get adopted into a different clan or start using a different name. If they come after you Sandaime-sama will have the leverage to come down on them like a ton of bricks."

Itachi frowned. It made sense. But he was not ready to let go of the rage.

"I don't understand why you bother. The only person you care about is Naruto."

Kagome flushed with anger. "Don't you dare go down that road teme! I care about lots of people. I care about you and Naruto most because you can see and hear me. I care about people who treat the both of you nicely and with respect, like Sandaime, Ibiki, Sasuke, and the others." Her anger died away and tears filled her eyes. "Do you think I do not feel emotions because I don't have a body? Spirititual ki is the source of emotional strength and will. I might not feel the pain of a kunai but I feel the desperation and desire to protect my loved ones however I can."

Itachi shook his head. "You are just using me to teach Naruto. Using me like Fugate."

Kagome sighed. "It started that way but you became important to me as yourself. You have worth and importance in your own right. Not for your name, skills, or contacts."

Black eyes caught misty-blue. "Prove it."

Kagome was stumped. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Have sex with me."

Kagome floundered. "You know I'm a spirit, I've been dead longer than you've been alive."

He smirked. "You don't look it. And you have a body here; wherever here is."

She hesitated. For a brief second she had actually been tempted to scream and say yes. It had been so long since she had hugged and touched another. She needed to feel the caress of cloth and skin, the pain of strained muscles, the rush of a fast sprint, the endorphine high of an intimate encounter...

"I can't. You're too young--."

"Kagome, I've been killing since I was nine. I've had both male and female lovers since I was twelve. If anyone is innocent here it is you." Kagome blushed. Seeing his advantage he pressed his point. "Have you ever had a lover Kagome?"

Her mouth was dry as she whispered her response. "No."

"And how old were you when you died?"

"Seventeen."

"Three years isn't much of a difference Kagome."

She hesitated and caught his eye. "Why would it convince you? That I care?"

Itachi hesitated before answering. "I don't know you that well but what I do know is that you never Do something when you feel it is wrong. You might tell a white lie or not say anything, but you would never actively Do something." His eyes were empty. "I need to know someone cares for Itachi; not the ANBU, the shinobi, the Uchiha, just for Itachi."

She hesitated. She had been raised to be a good girl, she had spent years in a time where virginity was a prize, and she had spent decades watching mortals cling to what happiness they had in whatever way they could. Kagome never considered herself a voyeur but sometimes she couldn't help but be drawn to the spiritual bonding created when people who truly loved each other coupled. Love was a gift to be given, shared, and treasured, not miserly horded like dragons gold.

She had delayed romances, refused to consider anyone but InuYasha. And here she was another world away facing someone who reminded her of her first loves cold brother. But this one cared, he wanted someone to care for him. He would not throw the gift of her love in her face.

Slowly she loosened the knot of her red tie and dropped the fabric on the grass. Then she began undoing the buttons of her school blouse.

Her breath was slightly fast as she smiled tremulously. "You are right. I am the inexperienced one here."

The last button slipped out of its hole. The fabric parted to reveal the skimpy material of her plain white bra. A slight shrug and the material slipped off her shoulders and down her arms to drop to the grass. She toed off her shoes and paused briefly to remove her socks before moving to stand before him. Blue eyes met black squarely.

"I have no intention of having my first and most likely only lover be a bad one." She blushed but refused to look away as she brushed lips that were level with hers with her fingertips. "You have more experience than me so you'd better make me scream."

He smiled; a sharp feral thing. "Oh I most definitely will." And then he wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck, forced her head to bend so he could capture her lips with his.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: The next chapter is pure smut so I'm not posting it on fanfiction dot net. I'm not sure about using adultfanfiction or mediaminer. Posting at just two or three sites is hard enough for me.

Review, Review, Review


	5. Uchiha Confessions

Summary: Itachi breaks free

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. It has been quite gratifying. I have yet to open a mediaminer account for the lemon. When I do I'll make the appropriate changes and put an authors note with the link. But for now enjoy chapters from the rest of the story.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Uchiha Confessions Ooo...

Itachi tensed then forced knotted sinews to relax. It would not do to show weakness before a pack of rabid jackals. Even if they were kin.

He carefully smoothened his black sleeveless haori-style top before reviewing his appearance: black leather pants, Western-style steel-toed boots, a clever harness made of leather straps and steel buckles criss-crossing his torso, back and thighs. It was designed to hold all types of weapons and various poisons. He was practically bristling with weapons; more prepared for an S-class mission than a Clan Meeting. And he was. This would be the turning point for his future.

He focused on his plans while his senses took in observations. He was aware of the ebb-flow of probing, the little clashes, snubs designed to induce an outburst. They did not matter. They were not worth the effort of reaction.

So he waited for all the Elders to arrive suitably late; a weak show of power.

- - -

Kagome bit her non-existent lip. She almost wished it would bleed and fill her mouth with the metallic tang of blood. The hurt would be something to focus on; something other than the potential bloodshed. She owed Itachi. She could not leave him to fight a war of words and non-corporeal leverage alone.

Grimly she pushed her fears aside and focused on flitting around the room, memorizing snippets of eavesdropped gossip; potential sources of leverage, potential weak points in the Clan hierarchy, potential weapons for Itachi.

- - -

It was half an hour before the Elders arrived. Another hour while they discussed usual matters. Then finally things came to a head.

The wispy scholarly scribe announced the next item on the agenda.

"Uchiha Itachi wishes to speak to the Elders on a matter of great import, matters that concern the Uchiha Clan and Konoha."

Itachi rose from his kneeling position and moved to the empty center of the meeting hall.

Everyone shifted as he stood under the torches, matte-black and polished steel glinting, ready for battle. It was unspoken custom that no one carried major weapons to Clan Meetings and yet here was the prodigy bearing his katana and kodachis openly.

He paused and lifted cold stony eyes to the Elder acting as Speaker.

"The Uchiha Clan has become weak and ignorant. They betray kin who share the same blood. Unless things change the Clan will betray Konoha."

Everyone stiffened. That was a powerful accusation. One felt strongly by certain youngsters. No one had expected the Prodigy to be one of them.

The Speaker flushed purple, furious at the insinuation.

Itachi ignored him and continued. "In another world I would have walked away. In this world I chose to confront those who I believe to be the source of the weakness. The adults. The shinobi." He flared his aura and held up a clenched hand. From that hand spilled a hundred strings of thin not-Chakra filaments. No one of them had seen them even using their Sharingens. The wires extended all about the room with the end of each wire entering a torso above the heart. Everyone present had a not-wire embedded in them. The ones entering the Elders and Leaders were thicker. "For those confused what I hold is not Chakra or nin-wire, it is purely spiritual-ki. This is a special jutsu I designed to prevent lies, even lies to oneself. Recipients of thread simply cannot speak a lie. Recipients of cord feel physical pain if they attempt to do so. If you do not believe me feel free to speak, try to say a lie."

Several younger Chuunin and jounin opened their mouths and shut it just as fast. They could not speak a lie.

An Elder who tried to do the same thing fell off his stool breathing rapidly as he hissed from the unanticipated stab of pain.

Itachi continued coolly. "The jutsu will not dissipate unless I release it or die. And I will not until the end of this Meeting. I am tired of lies and posturing pretenses within these walls. If you attempt to leave before the end of this Meeting I will assume you have something to hide, that you are a traitor to either the Clan or Konoha and I will kill you."

The elder Uchiha quivered, with indignation, with rage, with fear. All shinobi had something to hide, some more than others.

"To make things simple I will ask the questions, you Will answer. Some questions will be directed at specific individuals, others at everyone, most at the Elders and Leaders. I am not trying to get mission details or personal blackmail; I simply wish to clarify current Clan policy."

- - -

What followed were three pain filled eye opening hours. Itachi easily made his point in the first half hour - the Elders feared his skills and new dojutsu and wanted to eliminate him. At that point the younger more idealistic shinobi began throwing questions into the mess.

What happened to Yumi, the orphan who failed to develop the Sharingan?

Did Yukina, Makoto, and Kenji really join a merchant caravan instead of becoming genins?

And so on.

And certain very ugly truths came to light.

Clan members with undeveloped Sharingans were being sterilized.

Certain merchant clans greatly appreciated the delicate beauty of Uchiha children, mainly orphans or offspring of unsanctioned liaisons.

The rebellious questioners were assigned missions with flawed intelligence that mostly resulted in severe injuries or death.

Those seeking love matches among civilians were discouraged by threatening the civilian family and/or livelihood.

Those who fail, or refuse, to live up to expected potential were eliminated in the field.

Certain clans from Other Hidden Villages paid handsomely for unimportant information.

Those who found out were eliminated, threatened, or blackmailed into keeping silent.

Sasuke was failing to live up to potential and would be the next one sent out west.

At the end of it all Itachi was literally quivering with rage. The constant presence of Kagome and her non-stop commentary kept him sane.

His voice was ice, jagged, sharp. "You are no kin of mine. You kill and betray your own blood because you fear like cowardly worms." He inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. "In another world I would have slaughtered every one of you for this betrayal." Several tense seconds passed as he controlled himself from doing just that. "But it is not worth becoming a missing nin for such worthless scum."

He drew his katana, a gift from his sire when he became ANBU, and stabbed it into the wooden slats. Force behind the hilt pushed the blade half-way through the floor. Then he pressed on the side of the hilt. The steel blade flexed and bent almost ninety degrees. It was good steel but even the best steel can break and this one did just that. Itachi rose from his crouch holding the shattered hilt. He clenched the fragmented end with his free hand. The broken blade drew blood.

His eyes were cold as he tossed the bloodied hilt at the floor before the dais.

"I am no longer your tool. I am no longer Uchiha. My name is Hiragushi Itachi. I will be leaving with my brother Sasuke. As soon as I can arrange it he will be listed on my new clan register." He glanced at the shell-shocked faces of his audience. "Do what you care but I will be telling Sandaime what I know. He will send ANBU after the guilty, possibly several teams to recover the children. If you wish to soothe your guilty consciences volunteer your time to locate and bring them back." He made a brief gesture and the spirit-cords faded. "I am leaving."

Itachi vanished in a swirl of leaves and air.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	6. Upheavals and Actions

Summary: Reactions in Konoha and Itachi takes steps

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Upheavals and Actions Ooo...

The days that followed were a trial. ANBU literally put a lock-down on the Uchiha district while they searched the grounds. The less culpable ones were released; the only thing they were guilty of was giving into fear. The ignorant ones were torn between shame and rage. Several had approached Itachi, begging him to reconsider his choice - they failed. However he did agree to help set up a system that would spread power than keep it concentrated in the hands of a few.

"We are shinobi, but before than we are clan, we are family. Decisions that affect a few must be discussed with them. Select chunins and jounins from different age groups and branches. Give them the power to override day-to-day control of the Clan Leader and Elders. While we are shinobi we do not feel for our enemies, but when we are family we must or we risk destroying ourselves.

"Do not let your hate for Them escape beyond the district walls. If the civilians find out the name Uchiha will be reviled and the children will suffer. They will be punished like the Konoha traitors they are. Sandaime and Ibiki have agreed to keep the truth to those who need to know."

...ooOoo...

The Village Council and Elders knew something was going on… that there was an uprising in the Uchiha clan but with all the ANBU around and the information lock-down they could not find what was going on. A few were sweating, remembering past questionable choices.

The Shinobi clans were more worried about the power instability it would mean for Konoha and focused on securing any potential leaks to enemy villages. Clans like the Inuzuka watched eagerly anticipating the dusty fall out. Clans like the Hyuuga watched warily; Uchiha was one of the great clans and if they were brought down so could Hyuuga. Already several of the Branch members were watching the chaos with interest. Only the threat of the Curse Seal kept them at bay. But what could have initiated such an uprising?

When the information did come out it was very sparse and sketchy. Certain unknown Uchihas attempted to commit an S-class felony. In the attempt to stop said Uchiha several Uchihas died. In a last ditch attempt the said felons set off a Chakra bomb that destroyed a main building and its occupants, including several Uchiha shinobi, Elders, and Leaders. ANBU were attempting to locate all said traitors to complete the investigation.

...ooOoo...

Ibiki was very busy prying information from the more resistant ones. He had been very intrigued by the concept of a reiki jutsu and had tried to learn the jutsu Itachi had developed with Kagomes help. He was most disappointed to find out he didn't have the necessary levels of spiritual ki to cast and hold the technique. Of course, it didn't stop him from having Itachi assigned to assist the more delicate interrogations.

...ooOoo...

Sasuke hated his father. He hated the name Uchiha as he had once been so proud of it. He was little but with all the people in the district and main house he had heard enough to be ashamed of his father, and so very proud of his elder brother.

He had been confused when his brother took him away and put him in the care of a Chuunin cousin in the police station. Worried he had eavesdropped on his relatives and learnt some very harsh truths since the Chuunin was one of those present at the Clan Meeting.

Sasuke made a solemn vow that night to forget whatever his father, the bastard, had said about anything. He was trash. All his words were words of a lying hypocrite. In the future Sasuke would watch and observe and make His own judgments and choices; just like aniki.

Sasuke knew the theory of chakra, a blend of spiritual and body energies, and he knew jutsus were created by molding chakra, and most jutsus could be copied by the Sharingen; but Itachi Created a jutsu using spiritual energy that could not be Seen or Copied by the Sharingen. That was true genius. Sasuke was more determined than ever to be just like his beloved brother.

So he watched and observed and learned.

The ANBU were pleased by the changes. "Perhaps this will teach them to stop underestimating others. Hell, they underestimated their own prodigy!"

Some of the Uchiha genins and chuunins were grim and pleased. "Yukina wanted to become a genin. I never believed that she joined that caravan. I tried filing a report but with the police but no one bothered to look into it."

Other Uchihas were more enraged. "That bastard! I can't have any children because of him! I just wanted to be a Chuunin, not a Sharingen Master! I just wanted to teach at the Academy and get married and have children." A harsh bitter laugh. "No wonder they didn't make a fuss when I said I wanted to marry Keiko even though she is a civilian. They knew she'd never become pregnant."

To Sasukes surprise they treated him kindly. But then again they had heard his intended fate from his own sires lips.

...ooOoo...

Itachi was exhausted and running on adrenaline. He caught up on his sleep through brief cat naps, always ready to keep moving because if everyone found out this would be a disaster worse than Kyuubi. At times he wondered if it would have been easier to simply slaughter the guilty and become a missing nin.

"Don't be a baka!"

He lifted heavy eyelids. And stared into the face of an angel.

Kagome smiled gently, chidingly. "Don't say things like that." She frowned ferociously. "Next time we meet I'll slap you silly."

"Mmmm." Itachi did not say anything because he knew there could be eavesdroppers. Pretending to stare at the ceiling he spoke out loud. "What should I do now? Sandaime kept his end of the bargain. And I suppose with Okaa-san committing suicide becoming Sasukes guardian is not too much of an issue."

Kagome replied promptly. "Find a house and take a long vacation. See if you can become Narutos guardian as well. Take them out on a training trip outside Konoha. Start teaching the both of them more seriously."

Itachi closed his eyes. "I suppose getting an apartment should be the first thing."

"And I believe I can help with that."

Itachi came up in a rush. "Sandaime-sama!"

"Relax Itachi. You are supposed to be safe here. You don't have to constantly be alert." Sarutobi smiled gently before becoming more brisk. "I am counting your efforts as a series of S, A, and B missions. You will be receiving the appropriate pay. Kotetsu can get a list of available real estate for you. You can tour which ones you prefer before making a choice. Konoha will pay six months rent while you relax and look after your brother. Kotetsu will give you the necessary guardianship and clan name papers as well. Sasuke is going to need you with your mother gone and both of you casting off the Uchiha name."

Itachi nodded then hesitated. "Anou, Sandaime-sama, I have another request."

Sarutobi tapped his pipe. "What request?"

"Naruto. I would like to be his guardian as well." He smiled bitterly. "The only reason I kept our friendship secret was the Uchiha Clan; and they are no longer a relevant factor."

The Sandaime Hokage considered the request. There was a hidden reason. But Itachi had definitely demonstrated his loyalty to Konoha. And Naruto needed an older-figure. And Sasuke needed someone to draw him out as well.

After some minutes he nodded. "Done. And since you are willing to become Narutos guardian I believe you should know some things about your new charge." Sandaime settled on the stool near the foot of the cot and took a few puffs before speaking. "You know of Kyuubi?"

Itachi nodded, understanding where this was going. "Sandaime-sama, I know Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto." Noting the questioning eyes he rattled off his concocted explanation. "I remember seeing Kyuubi from the shelters. There was no way any human, even a Kage or Sannin level shinobi could have taken down that monster so I did some research. The only way to kill a high-level youkai is to purify it, a talent restricted to mikos and houshis. An alternative is to contain it using sutras, or seal it into an artifact like a scroll or jewel. But something inanimate could never handle the power of a Kyuubi so Yondaime Hokage must have done the next best thing - he sealed it in a newborn baby with an undeveloped chakra system that could grow and adapt to handle the unfamiliar chakra." He shrugged at the shocked expression. "I saw the way Naruto was treated and feared, the way people called him demon, how drunken ravers were stopped by the sober saying its against the law to speak of It."

Sarutobi sighed and slumped. He was definitely getting too old for this. He eyed the unflinching prodigy. Could he be a suitable candidate…?

Itachi raised a finger. "Don't even think of it Hokage-sama. I don't want to be Hokage; too much responsibility for people I hate or dislike. I only want to raise my brothers and keep growing." And touch Kagome with my mortal body. And worship her like the goddess she is. And watch her revel in the thrill of physical sensation and interaction with others than him and Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded. Being Hokage meant loving the village and that meant everyone. And he really did want to help Itachi. His shoulders straightened.

"Itachi, you mentioned you were looking for a house."

The teen blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Yes. My belongings are stored at the Police Station. And Sasuke has been sleeping there with Seiko looking out for him. But the ANBU will be moving out once the inquiries are wrapped up."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes. Ibiki is almost finished with his investigation." He tapped his pipe. "I am going to give you the keys to the Namikaze Estate. It contains a mid-sized mansion with three private training grounds. It used to belong to Yondaime Hokage, and as you know, he and his wife died during the Kyuubi attack." Sarutobi smiled mysteriously. "If Minato-kun knew he wouldn't mind. In fact he would be most proud of your actions Itachi."

Itachi blinked and nodded tamping down on the urge to tear. He had heard about the famous Yellow Flash, scrounge of Iwa and Kumo. He remembered seeing the laughing blue-eyed blonde at the village festivals. He remembered Fugate fuming whenever the Yondaime managed to stonewall Uchiha schemes. Irate because the Sharingen could not copy the trademark Hiraishin. Idly Itachi wondered if the reason why the Sharingen failed to See and Copy was because reiki was an important component of the technique. Perhaps it would be possible to recover that long-lost jutsu.

The Sandaime smiled. Yes, the Yondaime Hokage most definitely would have approved of Hiragushi Itachi.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review, Review, Review


	7. Seeing

Summary: Sasuke meets Kagome.

AN: Some edits to adjust the timeline. The Uchiha Fiasco took place when the boys were eight.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Seeing Ooo...

Hiragushi Sasuke was confused. With the new situation, the angry unspoken insults from shinobis, the curious stares from civilians, his new brother, his new home, what he was hearing. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor Sasuke remained still and continued to listen to what Aniki and Naruto were talking about.

"Itachi-nii-san, Why can't we tell Sasuke about Kagome?"

Itachi never lifted his eyes from the vegetables he was dicing. "Sasuke won't believe us. Like the no one else will ever believe us about Kagome."

"But why? Kagome is really neat! She knows all sorts of interesting stuff."

"Most people only see with their physical eyes. Even Shinobi must train to use their other senses. Only the best learn how to use more than five senses, to use their spiritual senses."

"Then how come jii-san doesn't see her?" Naruto wanted to know. "Isn't the Hokage supposed to be the strongest and best shinobi in Konoha?"

Itachi paused and sat down on one of the tall barstools stored under the kitchen island.

"Naruto, seeing Kagome isn't an indication of physical strength; it is a sign of spiritual wisdom. Few shinobi care about things like emotions, spirits, souls, or magic. Even the Shinobi rules say that; Rule twenty-five: A Shinobi must always hide his true emotions."

But Naruto was not buying it. "Hiding emotions doesn't mean you don't feel it nii-san. Every time people are mean to me it hurts but I never allow them to see that."

"That is true. But most shinobi forget that. They push all emotions away to become weapons during the mission, only feeling once they are in a safe place. I used to do that before I met Kagome. She showed me how to get true strength in battle."

"How nii-chan?"

"By having people that are important to me, by wanting to protect people I care about. By remembering they are part of my reason to be strong. Not prestige, power, influence, or wealth."

Naruto nodded solemnly. There was a comfortable silence as the two of them considered their beliefs and goals. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"But why can't Sasuke see Kagome?! He isn't like the other villagers or shinobi!"

"And he is still blinded by perceptions. Perceptions laid on him by Uchiha, shinobi, and Konoha. Unless he learns to discard those perceptions and See he will be forever limited." Itachi sighed. "I'm afraid Sasuke will never learn that. It had to be beaten into me by my old ANBU trainer: Shinobi see underneath the underneath, but warriors see to the core of the matter." Itachi laughed. "If Tenji-sempai were still alive I would send the both of you to him. He taught Morino Ibiki everything he knew about observational analysis and Ibiki is still a student in comparison to him."

"Does Morino-san see Kagome?"

Itachi shook his head in negative. "Iie. He is bound by the constraints of the material world. He is unwilling, or unable, to see beyond." Itachi sighed. "Now help me chop these vegetables. I want to make enough stew to freeze for a few days. Sandaime-sama might have a few quick missions for me since Konoha is a little short of jounin-level shinobi. I really hope he decides to promote the more capable Chuunin to special-Jounin."

Naruto moved to cut the vegetables wrinkling his nose at the eggplant but not saying a word.

A confused but thoughtful Sasuke crept away and out of the house. He really needed to think about what Itachi and Naruto had talked about. What did nii-san mean by being blinded by perceptions anyways? Sasuke wasn't blind, he could see perfectly fine.

- - -

So over the next few days Sasuke tried to be as observant as he could. And he found it was a really difficult thing to do. It was too easy to discard certain observations, to make assumptions and invalid conclusions, especially about the residents of Konoha. He taught himself to ignore the little voice whispering conclusions without all the observations. To pay attention to the details of body language and tone even when the words said something else. And in the end he learned some surprising facts about his age mates and the adults.

Nara Shikamaru was a genius without focus, drive, or purpose.

Yamanake Ino was a loyal driven easily frustrated girl.

Haruno Sakura was an insecure child who loved being the focus of attention.

Inuzuka Kiba was surprisingly sensitive and compassionate, but only to animals and plants that could never reveal his hidden nature.

Hyuuga Hinata was much stronger and capable than her class performance indicated.

Umino Iruka was more skilled than a Chuunin academy teaching assistant would be.

Most of the villagers hated and feared Naruto.

Sandaime cared for everyone, especially Naruto and Itachi.

Most of the Uchiha were fearful and respectful of Itachi.

The Hyuuga main family adults were disdainful-terrified-jealous of Itachi.

Morino Ibiki respected Itachis skills as a shinobi and his loyalty to Konoha.

No one knew what Aniki and Naruto were truly like. They were all blind, blinded by perceptions, just like Aniki said. They didn't know anything about what was important to him or his new family, what drove them, the things that really mattered, their dreams, any hobbies or interests they had. They were all blind.

...ooOoo...

The kitchen door opened and slammed shut.

"I'm home Aniki!"

Itachi blinked. It wasn't like Sasuke to be so loud. Perhaps Naruto was rubbing off on him. He glanced at Kagome who smiled gently.

"Go talk to him. I think he wants to talk to you about something."

"Aa." But Itachi didn't feel like getting up from his favorite lounging niche, a recessed dormer window bench softened with throws and cushions.

Kagome giggled but didn't urge him to move. He deserved some down-time after the near non-stop running involved in the A-class courier mission.

The planks of the old house creaked as a particular little boy made his way to his elder brother.

Itachi resisted the urge to teleport away as the door to the reading room opened.

"Aniki, I've been thinking about--." The six-year-old blinked and looked away from his elder brother. "Aniki, when did you start bringing your girlfriends here?"

Itachi sat up straight, legs swinging off the bench fluidly. "What do you mean Sasuke? You know I don't have a…." He trailed off when Sasuke pointed to a table, a table upon which Kagome was sitting. "You see her?"

Sasuke nodded and squinted. "She looks like she's almost glowing pink. And why is she wearing such a short skirt?"

Kagome sputtered. "My skirt is not short! It's a perfectly acceptable length."

Sasuke blinked. "If you say so." He answered in unbelieving tones. Then he frowned. "Who are you any way? I haven't seen you in the village. You aren't a shinobi."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Oh no! I'm no shinobi. My name is Kagome. I'm a friend of your brothers. And one of yours, if you will let me."

Sasuke tensed remembering just what he had heard. "I heard Aniki and Naruto talking about you. They said I didn't see you but I'm seeing you just fine."

Kagome smiled, more sadly. "Sasuke, I've been in this house since you moved in. I've watched over Naruto since he was born. I've been Itachis friend for almost three years now. You never saw me because you didn't See."

Black eyes widened. "What do you mean? I can see you just fine!"

Kagome swung out her arm that passed through a vase of flowers without knocking it over. "I'm a ghost, Sasuke. I've been dead for a long time." Sasuke felt a cold chill down his back. "Usually spirits move on to Reikai when they die but I didn't due to certain reasons. I came to Konoha when Kyuubi attacked and I haven't left since. Apart from a few missions with Itachi."

Sasuke looked at Itachi who smiled slightly. "Kagome is a very reliable partner. She can't fight but she is excellent at reconnaissance and espionage."

"Yeah! Kagome-nee-chan is the best!" Naruto chimed in. He had joined the three in the reading room without drawing attention. "She knows all sorts of neat stuff and makes boring history really interesting. She helps me with my homework when the teachers don't."

Sasuke glanced at the people around - his new brother, guardian-brother, potential adult-friend-teacher - and remembered how Itachi became more relaxed yet much stronger about two years ago; the same time when the teachers in the Elementary School stopped complaining about Naruto playing pranks and avoiding homework.

He looked at the pretty gentle face. How could she have made Itachi so strong, and Naruto actually improve in school work? Sasuke wanted to be a good shinobi, perhaps even ANBU one day.

"Could you teach me? Like you teach Naruto?"

Kagome stood up and floated over before kneeling before him so her eyes met his level. "Of course Sasuke. I'll teach you what I know so you can be the best you can be."

And she did. Sasuke found it was impossible to deny or be stiff around Kagome. She became the elder sister he never had, the demonstrative mother most other kids had, the trustworthy recipient of his most inner secrets, the voice of reason and stability in the sometimes chaotic Hiragushi household.

In the months following Sasuke and Naruto were put through a rigorous training program developed by Itachi. He had them running endurance courses wearing weights and sparring with older genins. The two boys soaked up the focused attention from their idol. Sasuke had always wanted to be as good as his brother, to be taught by Itachi, and now he was. Naruto appreciated the focused, intense daily routine. Itachi-nii had taught him but that was sporadic compared to this detailed training schedule. Few people had ever bothered to include Naruto in anything let alone develop a customized routine for him.

At the end of the six-months after the Uchiha Upheaval Itachi returned to active status and was called away more frequently for longer and more dangerous missions. Occasionally Kagome would go with him, but generally she stayed in Konoha to provide the boys some adult stability.

As the months passed the boys continued to grow in leaps and bounds until Sandaime took note of their advancement and suggested they challenge the first few years of the Academy Exams to basically speed through the last two years and and graduate when they turned ten. Itachi had been reluctant but gave in when Kagome supported the boys.

"They want to learn. So let them learn with other children. They will have to learn how to adapt to slower comrades, to obey undesirable restrictions and orders. Besides, they won't become genins until they turn ten."

And Itachi agreed. Kagome and Itachi had developed a routine to exercise and refine shinobi hard skills - taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu. Naruto and Sasuke had to learn the soft skills of the trade - infiltration-espionage, teamwork, reconnaissance-scouting, protocol - things that needed to be practiced with targets of varying skill-levels.

It had been a bit of a shock for the two boys, working with much older students with more inferior skills. Narutos big mouth often sparked a few fights but the two of them always ended them. Itachi often found himself called in for a meeting to 'discuss means of channeling your wards unflagging energy into more productive avenues.' Translation: bored Sasuke and Naruto equals pranking sprees with shinobi victims.

When the Hokage heard of Maitou Gai, pink spandex, and bleach he had laughed. "Active shinobis should be more than able to detect and disarm their pranks. The boys are just honing their observation, trap-making and stealth skills."

And so the weeks passed until Itachi received a particular mission.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: (cackles wildly) I know I'm evil leaving you all hanging at such a point. (shrugs) Well, enjoy.

Review, Review, Review


	8. Mizu: Haku

Summary: The Higurashi clan gets a new member

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

AN: For those having continuity problems Sasuke and Naruto are around nine now, six years younger than Itachi who is fifteen (he became ANBU captain at thirteen in canon). I did some editing in the previous chapter to fit this.

AN: I've read some of the reviews and understand how some might feel it is 'jumpy'. The thing is I'm not that good at writing back stories. At some point in the future I might get around to 'filling in' Sasukes growth in the previous chapter 'Seeing'.

AN: For those looking for lime/lemons I've included some towards the end of this chapter. Still haven't figured how to distribute Kagome and Itachis first time together. Probably won't until closer to Christmas.

AN: Apologies in advance for the long silence. I lost my internet access at home for nearly two weeks. And my fanfic writing isn't something I'm comfortable posting using work computers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Mizu: Haku Ooo...

"This is a B-class mission. This scroll needs to be delivered to Mizukagure within the next two weeks. Unfortunately there are no other shinobi available. Do you accept?"

Higurashi Itachi sighed but he nodded. "Hai. But I need somebody to help the boys do laundry this weekend. We've been trying to clean the manor thoroughly. The plan is to do the heavy linens like curtains this week."

Sandaime Hokage puffed on his pipe. "You accepted this mission because you don't want to do the laundry didn't you?"

Itachi merely stared at his superior with a bland mask-expression.

The Hokage nodded slowly. "I'll have two genin teams assist Naruto and Sasuke. They will need help completing such a big job by themselves."

Itachi just nodded.

- - -

When two boys found out about Itachis unplanned mission the entire village heard their explosion.

"WHAT??!!"

Kagome tried to calm them down.

"Don't be so mad boys! At least Itachi managed to get two genin teams to help you. Look! You can be supervising them instead of Itachi supervising you two."

That bit of logic was enough to calm them down.

"You're right Nee-san." Naruto admitted. "Having six more bodies would defininitely help. Even more if their senseis know any useful jutsus to heat the water or speed up the drying."

Kagome smiled. "Good. Why don't the two of you start planning because I'll be joining Itachi on his mission."

Two pairs of eyes drilled into the Shikon miko. "Is this mission dangerous?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Iie. I just want to travel outside of Konoha for a bit."

...ooOoo...

"You lied."

Kagome huffed indignantly. "When did I lie?!?"

"When you told Sasuke this mission wasn't dangerous." Itachi replied blandly.

Kagome blinked. "I didn't expect us to run into a bloodthirsty mob screaming for our blood!"

"Only because you insisted on saving the brat."

Kagome flared indignantly. "Haku is not a brat! She is better behaved than Sasuke and Naruto!"

Itachi glanced at the shivering pre-pubescent girl trying to warm herself before the meager fire. "Only because she's terrified of being abandoned. Once she feels more secure she'll be a brat like any other kid."

Kagome glared but said nothing. She inched closer to Haku and concentrated on flaring a reassuring aura.

"It's okay Haku. Ignore Itachi; he tends to be very pessimistic. You are safe. When we get to Konoha the Hokage will not have any problems about you having a kekkai genkai. Itachi has one. So do many other shinobi in Konoha."

Haku snuck a peek at the stoic nin. "He doesn't look very agreeable."

"He is a shinobi and doesn't like to reveal his emotions." Kagome replied breezily. "But he won't abandon you in the middle of nowhere." She glowered at Itachi. "I'll make his life living hell if he does."

Haku blinked. She didn't quite agree with the over confident older girl but didn't have the nerve to openly disagree. Then she noticed something.

"Anou, do you have a kekkai genkai? You're almost glowing."

The two teens glanced at each other and to Hakus surprise it was Itachi who spoke.

"Haku-san, you cannot tell anyone about Kagome, especially when we reach Konoha. You must pretend she does not exist."

Haku blinked. "But why?" She looked at the now solemn girl more closely. "You aren't dressed like ANBU or an oi-nin."

Kagome smiled wearily. "That's because I'm not a shinobi. In fact I'm not even alive." She swiped her hand through Itachi who didn't even flinch. "I'm a spirit bound to this plane for some reason I haven't quite figured out. Only three people, four including you, can see me. If you tell everyone I'm here they'll think you are mentally unbalanced."

Haku's soft brown eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"How could you?" Kagome smiled gently. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We can't afford to miss the boat."

...ooOoo...

Haku glanced at the tall gates warily. One of the shinobis had pale eyes with no visible iris. Kagome noticed her eyes and answered the unspoken query.

"He is a Hyuuga. The clan has a kekkai genkai, a dojutsu called Byakugan. It allows them to see nearly 360 degrees and through solid matter depending on the density."

As the group made their way to the Hokage Tower Kagome kept up a running commentary on various passer-bys from clans with kekkai genkais and special clan jutsus. With each new name Haku relaxed a bit more though she stiffened upon entering the Hokage Tower.

After sometime in the waiting room the pair (trio really) were ushered into the Hokages Office.

- - -

Sarutobi Gohan, the Sandaime Hokage studied the small slim female carefully even as he interrogatedly subtly using a grandfatherly demeanor. Once he had enough information he went through his personal files on known kekkai genkai of other countries.

"It sounds like your mother came from the Yukikano clan." He tapped the scroll thouhtfully. "That clan techniques specialized in suiton and hyoton hijutsus. There were rumors that some escaped the massacre and are now in Snow Country. If you wish I could send a message to find out." He looked inquiringly at Haku.

Haku shook her head. "Iie. I don't know them and I would prefer to start fresh in Konoha."

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "Very well. You'll need to test out of the Academy basics and on your skill level. If it is as high as you say you might be ranked Chuunin."

Haku shook her head. "I would prefer to be genin. But I would like to get some advanced medic nin training. Zabuza-sama was thinking about letting me study with a medic friend of his, to expand my acupuncture knowledge. But that was before he was killed." Her face saddened.

The Sandaime nodded. "Haku, could you wait outside for a minute. I need to discuss something with Itachi." The girl nodded and obediently left the room. The Hokage looked at Itachi. "Have you thought about which clan could foster her or is she going to get her own apartment?"

Itachi blinked slowly. "I don't mind fostering her. Naruto and Sasuke can entertain and look out for her. Besides Naruto probably understands what she's gone through and can help her through the aftermath best."

The Hokage frowned. "Are you sure Itachi, raising three teenagers, all of the same age, one of them a girl... It is going to be very stressful."

Itachi snorted. "Don't worry about me. Worry about filling the paperwork and getting the social workers off my case."

Sarutobi sighed. "It is going to be very odd. A teenage girl being under the care of a male a few years older."

Itachi did not blink. "That is what she did all these years. And would have continued to do if Momochi Zabuza wasn't killed."

...ooOoo...

"They are adjusting well." Kagome spoke quietly as she watched Itachi towel dry his wet hair clad in a dark blue yukata. "I expected Sasuke to have some resentment and to express disbelief."

"Before the Fallout yes; after no, not when he knows how fears and ambition can drive people to eliminate perceived competition. Like the Clan Elders did me."

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

Bright blue eyes were laser sharp. "Kagome-nee-chan, who is she?"

Kagome moved so she stood behind the trembling girl. "This is Haku. Her clan was killed in the kekkai genkai purges in Mizukagure. Her last guardian was killed so she will be living with us. She has an affinity for hyoton jutsus and will be registered in the medic-nin program once she's been tested. I expect you two to treat her nicely."

Sasuke stared at the girl a few years older than himself. He was used to those fawning over him, over his brother. This one did neither.

Naruto was instantly all sympathies. "I'm sorry about your family. I didn't have any before Nee-chan introduced me to Aniki and he adopted me. But I have lots of friends and Nee-chan says 'Friends are family of choice' so I guess I have a very big family in Konoha. I'm sure you will too. Some of the girls are very nice like Hinata, but the rest are gaga over Sasuke-teme here."

Reflexively Sasuke snarled at Naruto. "You can't blame me for those silly fan-girls running you over Dobe!"

Naruto winked. "They thought they ran over me teme. I substituted a henged Kiba for me."

Kagome groaned. "Narutooo!"

"Hey! He started it. I just happened to agree with him; only I said most of the Academy students and genin kunoichis were mainly weak very few exceptions. It is the exceptions who rise through the ranks and become jounins and ANBU."

Kagome glanced at Itachi who shrugged. "Inuzuka-san has not complained to me about anything. Presumably Kiba knows he was in the wrong and prefers to be silent than risk his mother finding out he indirectly called her weak."

Kagome sighed. "Just try not to start any stampedes Naruto-kun."

Naruto batted his eyelashes innocently. "Nee-chan! You wound me!"

Kagomes eyebrow twitched. "Don't Nee-chan me! You enjoy causing chaos very much like a kitsune. You stir the pot and step back to see how it erupts. Shippo-kun was like that. He'd say something to get InuYasha mad enough to chase him and lead InuYasha right into a humiliating trap."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Anou..."

Kagome raised her hand. "Just make sure your targets don't have a legitimate reason to complain. And if they do, they cannot trace it back to you." She smiled dangerously. "If they catch you I'm certain Itachi will agree a dozen D-ranked missions, without pay, would be a suitable punishment. I'm certain the Sandaime will agree you don't need a team or jounin-sensei to pick up garbage or weed gardens."

Naruto twitched. Sasuke smirked. Itachis composed mask creased into a faint smile. Haku looked faintly bewildered.

"Anou, you are giving him permission to prank?" She spoke hesitantly.

Kagome smiled. "I cannot stop Naruto from pranking, it is like telling the tides to stop or the sun to never set. All I can do is put conditions and give a very clear penalty for failure, for getting caught. Besides, as shinobi you will have to do similar things on missions. Redirect suspicion, locate and trap targets, sneak and snoop to gather intel. Naruto is just getting a head start." She glanced at Sasuke with sharp eyes. "The same applies to you Sasuke. I know you help Naruto on some of his pranks. If you get caught, it is a dozen D-ranked missions." She looked at Haku with more gentle eyes. "If these two ever succeed in persuading you into helping with a prank, the same punishment applies if you get caught."

Haku blinked and nodded.

Itachi bestirred himself to speak. "Try to limit your pranks to shinobis. It will improve your stealth and planning skills. If you feel the need to prank a civilian do not do any permanent damage. That means water-based paints Naruto. Gorum Rosuki had to have his warehouse repainted to cover your art work and orange is an obvious signature color." He smiled faintly. "I know he is an ass who enjoys overcharging those without large powerful clans but he has a dangerous amount of influence on the Council."

Naruto scowled. "I don't like the Council. There are too many civilians on it. They complain more about the Kusa trade treaty and refuse to increase the budget to improve public and ANBU training grounds and provide basic supply kits." Several pairs of eyes focused on the blonde boy.

"Where did you hear that Naruto?" Itachi asked softly.

"Tea shop. I henged as a civilian to buy some bubble tea and got a seat in a booth where three old geezers were bitching about Ojii-san."

Itachi smiled slowly. "They were discussing confidental information in public."

Naruto blinked and then realized where Itachi was going. "Hell yeah!" He rattled off a list of things: trade treaty points, cash balances, allocations to different budgets, diplomat mission reports... all things that were supposed to be kept in the strictest confidence until the information was made public at the appropriate time, if ever.

"Did you recognize any of them?" Itachi wanted to know.

Naruto scrunched his nose and shook his head. Then he brightened. "No, but I can henge."

Three puffs of smoke, three kage bunshins henged into three older civilians.

Itachi pursed his lips. "Gorum Itora. Matsuki Yuriko. Hidachi Setsuna. The Hokage and ANBU will be hearing of this." He smiled faintly. "Do not be surprised if some Council members retire in the next few weeks. Good work Naruto. I think I will recommend ANBU to randomly trail members of council member clans, to ensure they are not revealing confidential information simply so a relative can have a heads up to get a supplies contract." He looked at each of his charges in the eye. "You cannot discount information, especially the insignificant little snips. Each will add up to form a big picture that can make or break a mission." He glanced at Kagome. "Can you touch on politics and economic policy? It will help if they understand the types of things they should be looking for on certain missions."

Kagome nodded. She glanced at Haku. "Haku-chan can go with me to the library. It would make sense seeing you know very little of Konoha. It will look like you are trying to learn more about your new home."

Haku blinked and nodded feeling slightly bewildered but strangely happy. Her new friends, her new family included her in their plans... They trusted her. She was determined to never betray that trust.

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

"Mmm." Kagome settled on the bed with scant inches between them before focusing on amplifying her aura to soothe her lover. It had been a difficult month; putting up with overbearing social workers expecting abuse, nosy neighbours desiring scandalous gossip, prying clan and council investigators looking for leverage. "Lets go into Tsukiyomi."

He nodded and activated the highest level of his kekkai genkai. A shuriken spun in bloody eyes before the world dissolved for the both of them.

- - -

In Tsukiyomi Kagome pushed Itachi to sit on the grass before kneeling behind him to focus on working the knots out of his shoulders. The shinobi sagged, dropping his head forward; a testament to how exhausted and tense he was.

Once Kagome was satisfied most of the knots were relaxed she focused on stimulating his pleasure centers.

"They are growing up very fast." She spoke softly, stroking the sides of his neck down towards the shoulder.

"Shinobis do. My time is split between missions, raising them, and teaching the basics. I don't have time for more; not unless I use the Tsukiyomi and I'm not prepared to do that on a regular basis for them. Besides it won't help condition their bodies and chakra coils. I need to spend time customizing a program and working with each of them separately. Their strengths and weaknesses are too different to have the same training program. They really need a good jounin sensei." He pause. "A really really good jounin sensei used to handling genins with wildly different strengths. Or better yet, have each linked as an apprentice to a jounin who can expand their strengths and shore up their weaknesses."

"They will be graduating this year. Only Haku is the age of the other genins. Naruto and Sasuke are younger."

"I was much younger. Besides, we aren't pushing then like the Uchihas did me. They want to progress and have done so. They are looking for challenges, to push their boundaries."

"Mmmm. What is the chance they will be all in the same genin team?"

"Very unlikely. Haku is testing out. She will be on the reserve list to fill in a team where a genin died or dropped out." He hesitated. "It is possible she will be on the list and join a new team when Naruto and Sasuke graduate."

"Mmmm." Kagome smiled slowly before dropping a kiss on the back of Itachis neck, then a series of kisses inching up the side of his neck to nip the ear lobe. "Forget about the children for now. Think about us."

Itachi twisted, shifting so Kagome unbalanced and fell sprawled across his yukata clad lap. A calloused hand ran up the expanse of bare thigh and under the pleated green skirt.

"Oh I am."

Kagome shivered when his fingers found the soft wet core of her, stroking her through the cotton. A soft helpless cry escaped when she felt his other hand between her shoulder blades exerting enough pressure so she could not shift or escape. His other hand was stripping off her panties leaving her completely exposed and vulnerable under her school-girl skirt. She trembled panting softly as his deft fingers worked her until she climaxed spilling fluids into his waiting hand.

Her world dissolved into pure sensation as Itachi focused on wringing every bit of response from her softly pliant body.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN:

Review, Review, Review


	9. Suna: Gaara

Summary: Another addition to the Higurashi Clan just a few months (say half a year) after Haku joins the family.

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Suna: Gaara Ooo...

Kagome watched with pensive eyes as three Konoha genins practiced their ninjutsus against each other in a free-flowing battle royale in their private training field. Haku had still been on the reserve list when Naruto and Sasuke graduated. Against all odds they had been put on the same team. Several instructors protested the team but the Sandaime prevailed saying this was a heavy assault team and needed exceptional genin to succeed. The genins remained the same though the jounins didn't.

Matsumato Kaoru flatly refused to continue saying their potential were beyond her ability to direct and channel.

Yohishun Tahiko was seriously injured and recuperating after a C turned A mission that the genins successfully completed while their instructor recuperated at a makeshift base.

Samino Misao was recalled to active ANBU duties due to her specializations.

Hayate Genma had been assigned some fairly urgent missions and could not be spared to be a jounin-sensei.

Currently they were jounin-less. Umino Iruka and the Sandaime were scrambling to find a suitable jounin who would not 'drop out' in a few weeks. Itachi was filling in but it was taking a toll on his reserves. He needed the higher pay of regular B, A and S missions to ensure the household finances remained liquid.

Kagome slipped through the walls to the onsen where Itachi was soaking. Ignoring her insubstantial clothes she slipped into the water and moved close to her lover concentrating her aura on him.

The effect was substantial. He relaxed, tense muscles unclenching, tendons relaxing into the flesh. Kagome ran her translucent hands down skimming his body under the steaming water. Her energy was a better relaxant. Kagome wished for the hundredth time she could 'really' touch him and give him pleasure and good memories in other more material ways. Sex was a natural therapeutic treatment with the endorphins it released.

Heavy lids lifted and wet black eyes focused on her. "Kagome."

Kagome chewed on her insubstantial lip before speaking. "The children need a teacher. One without other conflicting duties."

Itachi pushed himself out of the water and quickly dried himself. "There is no one suitable. The boys alone would drive most of the jounins nuts. They are exceptional. They need someone exceptional, but the exceptional ones have other duties."

"What about someone retired? Or on inactive status? Or someone who doesn't usually teach?"

Itachi paused and frowned thoughtfully. "Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya?"

"He is the Gama Sannin. He taught the Yondaime. He might be interested in teaching his son."

By this point in time there was little hidden between the couple. Kagome had long since told Itachi the Yondaime had asked her to look after Naruto, after his son. After witnessing his treatment she couldn't leave, couldn't abandon the baby to the unfeeling caretakers and shoddy treatment.

Kagomes eyes brightened. "How do we find him?"

"Sandaime-sama would know."

- - -

The Sandaime had been surprised by the query but quickly supportive when he heard Itachis reasoning. At the end of the meeting Itachi left with a low B mission to deliver a scroll to a particular Sannin who was currently enjoying the bathhouses in Tea Country.

...ooOoo...

"Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya heaved an internal sigh as he turned to face the intrusion on his 'research' activities. A very good high ranked jounin given the way he snuck up on the Sannin. "Yes?" Sharp eyes took in the porcelain skin, black hair, and Konoha hitae -- an Uchiha.

"I have a message from Sandaime-sama."

Jiraiya frowned. His old sensei rarely sent shinobi messengers; not unless it was very important, and sensitive. He accepted the scroll and bit his thumb to break the blood seal. Quickly he scanned the scroll and frowned furiously. He had to struggle to contain his killing intent. "Your name?"

"Higurashi Itachi."

The killing intent died under the surprise. "That must be a tale in itself. The Clan Heir renouncing the Uchiha name." Jiraiya commented.

"It is. I am surprised you haven't heard of it."

"I haven't been to Konoha since Minato died." Jiraiya admitted frankly. "I've focused my attentions on gathering information Outside Konoha. I never planned to return to Konoha let alone teach another genin team."

"Even His son?" Itachi inquired blandly.

Jiraiyas eyes snapped. "You know." It was a statement.

"Hai. He is my ward. In fact your whole genin team if you take them are under my care. My brother Sasuke and a kunoichi who survived the Mist kekkai genkai purges."

"Does Sarutobi-sensei know you know who Narutos father is?"

"I don't know. I have never indicated I do though."

"Itachi! Iwa nins around the corner! I told you those street rats were fake!"

Jiraiya turned towards the second intruder who had snuck up on him in less than half an hour. Automatically his writers mind catalogued her feminine assets so charmingly displayed in that white shirt and short pleated green skirt. What an inspiration for his next book!

"Why Itachi, I never realised you had a such a pretty partner." Jiraiya leered with heavy emphasis on the last word. "And in such an attractive outfit. I most definitely wouldn't mind working with her."

Kagome flushed bright red. "HENTAI!!!" Her aura flared and coalesed into a huge fist that slammed down on the Gama Sannin, face planting him into the ground. The energy faded though Kagome remained irate. "At least Miroku pretends to be a gentleman! You are an unrepentant pervert!"

Jiraiya levered his face out of the ground. "No, I am a Super Pervert!" He jumped up into a pose."

Kagome groaned and turned to Itachi. "He is supposed to be a Sannin?!? I think I'd prefer someone else to teach the children."

Jiraiyas ears perked. "Children? Why Itachi I never knew you were a father! I would have sent a naming gift."

Itachi resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I am not a father."

At the same time Kagome spoke blushing more delicately. "I mean Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku." Her eyes glittered dangerously. "You are going to be their jounin-sensei and teach them."

Jiraiya blinked. "No I'm not." He uttered out of pig-headed reflexes.

Kagome flared. Her aura pressed on the Sannin until he was struggling to breathe. "You will Jiraiya-san. You will for Minato who you feel you failed. For Kushina who died as you watched. You may hate your old sensei for his past treatment and decisions concerning Naruto but you will not abandon your students child out of spite. You will teach this team. Naruto who needs to know what his father was like. Sasuke who needs direction and focus. Haku who has just found her path."

Jiraiya paled. "How do you know...?" His voice trembled with uncertainty as he remembered how he and Sarutobi-sensei fought after Minatos funeral, after Kushina died. How he vowed to never step foot in Konoha...

The wrathful aura muted into compassion. "I was there. I saw and I fully agreed with your view. Naruto would have been far safer with you. I still don't understand why you couldn't have stayed in Konoha and adopted Naruto." She admitted freely.

Jiraiya froze. "How old are you?" He demanded suspiciously. "You aren't using a genjutsu like Tsunade, are you?"

Itachi spoke. "Kagome is not using any jutsu. She can't."

"What do you mean she can't?" Jiraiya was confused.

Kagome reached out and swiped a hand through the Sannins chest. He yelped and patted his torso searching for a wound and stilled when he realized what had happened. It had passed 'through' his flesh. "A bloodline?" He hazarded a guess.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm a ghost, a spirit bound to this plane. I promised Minato-san I would keep an eye on his son. I did what I could for Naruto and found Itachi to teach him the basics to be a shinobi. The children, Itachi, and now you, are the only people who can see me."

Jiraiyas mind raced with the possibilities. "No one can see you."

Itachi anticipated the extrapolation. "Hai. Kagome acts as an advanced scout and spy for me on my more dangerous missions. Otherwise she stays in Konoha to keep an eye on the trio."

Jiraiya frowned and considered the situation. After several long minutes he spoke. "I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. I'll go to Konoha to meet the brats and test them. But I have a few things to be done. If you can pick up a package in Suna it will make my return trip a lot shorter."

Itachi sighed. "Give me the details. I'll pick up your package for you."

Kagome glowered at both males. "Not without me you won't." Then her ire focused on the Sannin. "I'll see you in Konoha. If I don't, you will not like what I do to you."

Jiraiya just flapped his hand. "Hai hai chibi-taichou-chan."

Kagome just fumed.

...ooOoo...

Kagome frowned once the Kazekage stopped speaking.

"Do not trust him. He will kill you once you do his dirty job."

Itachi didn't betray his acknowledgement of her words by a flicker. He merely bowed his head shallowly, inwardly cursing Jiraiya and his package.

"Perhaps you can tell me more about the target?" Itachi murmured softly. "I am skilled but I am not Kami."

The Kazekage laughed heartily, falsely, before speaking. "The boy is a berserker. He is quiet, and then he snaps and kills for no apparent reason. Due to political considerations he cannot be killed by a Suna shinobi since there are factions protecting him even though he is a general threat to all of Suna, especially the civilians."

Itachi raised a faint brow. "So if I succeed I will have to outrun other Suna shinobi out of town."

The Kazekage threw down the gauntlet. "Has your skill faded since you cast off the Uchiha name?"

Itachi refused to become riled. "What is the targets name and description?"

"Gaa'ra. He is nine with red hair, green eyes with dark circles."

Kagome froze.

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

"Who are you?"

Kagome turned surprised. She hadn't expected anyone in Suna to See her. Then she looked down at a boy much shorter than Naruto. He had a rather sweet round pale face with a high forehead framed by wisps of bright red hair. His eyes were a light teal green and stood out against the dark kohl like markings around them. He was dressed like most of Suna in loose brown pants and top with a darker robe on top.

"My name is Kagome. What is yours?"

The boy blinked. It was clearly not a question he was used to receiving. "Anou, my name is Gaa'ra."

Kagome smiled brightly and held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you Gaa'ra. I would shake your hand if I could."

Gaa'ra blinked up at her confused, then looked at the hand being held out. Hesitantly he reached out and tried to hold it. His hand went straight through it. His eyes went even wider as he almost fell on his backside.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I am a spirit. I don't have a body so I can't touch you."

Gaa'ra blinked. "You don't have any blood?"

Kagome giggled. "Iie. I don't have a body so how can I have blood?"

Gaa'ra thought hard for a few seconds. "I like you. Mother will not ask me to bleed you if you don't have blood." His expression saddened. "You can't hurt me so I won't have to hurt you."

Kagome frowned. "Does Mother ask you to hurt other people?"

Gaa'ra blinked. "Other people always try to hurt me so I hurt them when Mother tells me to." He admitted. "I didn't like to at first but Mother is right, they always try to hurt me."

Kagome smiled hesitantly. "I won't hurt you Gaa'ra. I don't have a body, remember?"

Gaa'ra smiled just as hesitantly, then he brightened. "Do you want to walk with me? If I've never seen you in Suna before you must be visiting."

Kagome giggled. "You are right. I am a tourist."

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

Kagome remembered the little bits and pieces Gaa'ra slipped and what she had pieced together from his ramblings and her eavesdropping on the Suna shinobi and civilians. The poor boy had not one soul he could talk to since everyone was terrified of him, of the monster trapped inside him, of Shukaku. He had been close to tears when Kagome said she had to leave. She had felt so guilty she promised to stop by before she left Suna.

"Don't you dare kill this boy Itachi!" Kagome hissed glaring at the Kazekage, wishing for laser eyes. "He is a jinchuuriki and his seal is very poorly fashioned, almost designed to fail! If Naruto holds a Kyuubi and is in much better spirits there must certainly be a lesser seal that can handle an Ichibi!"

Itachi inhaled sharply. "You want to be rid of this Gaa'ra, you want him out of Suna so he is no longer a threat to the civilian populace."

The Kazekage nodded. "We have tried to get rid of Gaa'ra before but he has always returned alive, no matter how dangerous the mission is."

"Is he a genin?" Itachi wanted to know.

"Iie. But he does take missions. It keeps him in the field and away from the civilians."

Itachi produced a scroll and unsealed some parchment, an ink well and glass nib pen. Quickly he began writing. Once done he stared the Kazekage in the eye and spoke coolly.

"The terms of the mission. I will remove this Gaa'ra, who is not a Suna shinobi, so he is no longer a threat to civilians in Suna. I expect half my pay up front, the rest deposited in the Merchant Factors Bank." And then he named a fairly generous sum. The Kazekage agreed and signed the mission scroll without a quibble further solidifying Itachis belief that he would be double-crossed and perhaps even killed if he completed the mission.

Quickly he made his way out of the Hokage Complex, ignoring his fuming companion. Once they were in the privacy of his rented rooms and behind an anti-spy barrier Itachi began to pack and prepare.

"You are Not Killing Him!" Kagome snarled.

"I'm not." Itachi spoke equitably. "We are taking him to Konoha. I will try to reinforce the seal until Jiraiya can have a look at him."

Kagome stilled then smiled fiercely. "You want to create a distraction, a sleight of hand. Make them believe he is dead."

Itachi smirked.

Plans were made and refined, supplies replenished, strategies finalized. While Itachi took a quick nap Kagome went out on a scouting mission to locate Gaa'ra.

- - -

"Gaa'ra-kun!"

The Suna jinchuuriki started. He wasn't used to anyone calling for him in such loud cheerful tones. Quickly he looked around reassured he was alone in the desert. A small smile curved his lips as he ran to meet the female jogging towards him.

"Kagome-chan!"

She stopped some distance away from him and ran her hand through his head. Her energy caused his hair to spike out even more. He giggled and ducked the insubstantial appendage even though he welcomed the playful gesture. His sand did not react to her. She was not a threat to him.

Then her expression became more serious.

"Gaa'ra-kun, do you like living in Suna?"

His expression sobered. "No. But I have nowhere else to go." His tone turned bitter. "Father would not like to lose his weapon."

Kagomes expression hardened. "Your father has hired a Konoha jounin to get rid of you."

Gaa'ra shrugged. "He will come and try to kill me, and I will kill him."

Kagome smiled slyly. "Why don't you let him succeed?" Gaara's expression turned incredulous so she explained. "If your father believes you are dead he will not follow you. Since you are not an official shinobi he cannot mark you as a nukenin."

"But where can I go?" Gaa'ra was torn.

"Konoha. Itachi, the jounin hired, is one of the few people who can See me like you. He is my friend and I trust him." Gaa'ra hesitated. Kagome softened. "I know about Shukaku Gaa'ra and I don't hate you for that. You didn't want the bijuu to be sealed inside of you. Besides I know another little boy with a bijuu sealed inside him. I looked after him since he was a baby. Right now he is about your age and Itachis foster son. Itachi knows of the bijuu but doesn't care."

By now Gaa'ra was clearly torn. Then his worries burst out. "I can't control the sand. And Mother wants to be fed blood. And I can't sleep because if I do It comes out."

Kagome smiled softly. "That can be fixed." She held out her hand and concentrated. A soft pink glow formed and expanded.

Gaa'ra tensed for a second then relaxed. It felt so good, the dark urges, Mothers voice, they were all gone!

Kagome laughed and explained. "When I was alive I was a miko, I could purify youkai. I don't think I could outright kill a bijuu but I can definitely weaken it, especially if it has been sealed. Shukaku won't be able to influence you for at least a few days. Just tell me when it restarts and I'll repeat the purification procedure. Once we are in Konoha Jiraiya can redo the seal." Then she hesitantly repeated her question. "Do you want to stay in Suna? If you do I can ask Jiraiya to stop by and have a look at you--."

"NO! I want to go to Konoha!" Green eyes were pleading. "I want to be with you."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Good. Then lets wait for Itachi. We can pick up some travel clothes on the way back."

...ooOoo...

Sarutobi Gohan, Sandaime Hokage, blinked as he finished reading the mission report Itachi had dropped off. Then he read it a second time, and a third time, and then it finally sank in.

One of his best shinobi had literally kidnapped the Kazekages youngest son who happened to be the Ichibi jinchuriki. Currently said kidnapping victim was getting to know Konoha and his new siblings; Higurashi Naruto Konohas Kyuubi jinchuriki, Higurashi Sasuke, and Higurashi Haku.

"ITAAACHIIIIII!!!!!"

- - -

In the Higurashi Clan House Itachi sneezed, then continued to sort through his laundry. One of the brats could look after it since he was dead tired after the almost non-stop run carrying Sabaku no Gaa'ra from Suna to Konoha. The boy had used his sand to transport them across the desert but that technique wasn't so effective on plain dirt.

- - -

Sasuke pouted as he listened to Kagome give a brief synopsis of the newest addition to the Higurashi household.

"I'm the only kid here without any bijuu!"

Kagome blinked. "Haku-chan doesn't have a bijuu. Besides the both of you have very powerful kekkai genkais. The abilities of bijuus are very volatile and less predictable."

Gaa'ra nodded vigorously. "The sand protects me but I don't know how to make it do Only what I want." He hesitated. "Sometimes it just reacts to protect me. And it hurts people."

Kagome wished she could hug the boy. "Don't worry sweetie. Once Jiraiya gets here he can fix up your seal. Just remember to tell me when Shukaku needs to be zapped into dormancy."

...ooOoo...

Jiraiya smirked as he watched the short red-head hesitantly enter Konohas Shinobi Academy with the crowd of other Academy students.

"Are you certain it is safe?"

The Sannin glanced at his old sensei. "Hai. The seal used was slip shod and fractured. My creation will keep Shukaku firmly in place. Since he was just an Ichibi and already sealed I didn't need to use Minatos Shinikami Fuuin jutsu or sacrifice anyone."

Sandaime heaved a deep breath. "I'm more concerned about how the Yondaime Kazekage will react when he finds out his son is a Konoha nin."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Screw him. Besides we have a copy of Itachis mission scroll. The deal was to take the boy out so he would not be a threat to civilians in Suna. As long as those civilians stay out of Konoha and don't threaten Gaa'ra (which they will never dare to since they know what he can do) the mission contract will be honored."

Sarutobi sighed. "Then there is his attending the Academy. He is already above genin level!"

"Itachi wants to make sure he has a social life and childhood, to make friends." Jiraiya pointed out bluntly. "He didn't have either and knows how much it sucks and stunts later development. Even Sasuke and Naruto attended the Academy, though at a faster pace, but they still had each other. Haku was much older and skilled to attend the Academy. Besides, Gaa'ra is the youngest of all four. He has caused enough death and pain; let him enjoy what is left of his childhood."

The Hokage tapped the ashes out of his pipe and refilled it. "Higurashi Gaa'ra will graduate with the scions of many clans."

"Hai. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Soujiro." Jiraiya grinned wildly. "Itachi definitely Isn't a chip off the old Uchiha block. None of those old fogies would have dared to challenge status quo and break free like he has. And he did it with such style! He created such a huge political and social mess that those left behind had to struggle to clean it up! By the time they were done he was settled and entrenched into his new position. I have to admire a guy who can plan like that."

"So, will you teach the Higurashis? Team Five?"

"Sure, why not. Besides, if the brats are anything like Itachi or Minato at the least they will be entertaining."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Pre Yashamarus betrayal, when Gaa'ra still has some faith in the world. I'm not quite sure when Yashamaru tried to kill him so I'm delaying it (Yashamaru is still alive and Gaa'ra doesn't have love tattooed on his head). Besides, this is an AU fic, a crossover.

AN: Chibi-taichou-chan – little captain OR little squad leader

Review, Review, Review


	10. The Shikon

Summary: Some months later the Higurashi kids find out about the Shikon no Tama and make their own plans that includes attending the Chuunin Exams in IWA!.

AN: Currently Sasuke and Naruto are 10, almost 11. Gaa'ra is 9. Haku is older, say 12. Itachi is 16/17.

Review Responses:

- Thank you, all of you for adding this story to your favourites and alerts. It is really encouraging to know people enjoy my writing.

- For people curious to know how many kids Itachi is going to take in I'm afraid Gaa'ra and Haku are it. I don't see how he could take in Hinata and Neji since they are from Konoha shinobi clans. It is one thing to kidnap kids from an external clan, another from within your own village. I hadn't thought about adopting Kimimaro but don't worry, in another plot bunny he will get a family who accepts him (giggles).

- Haku being a boy? Artistic license. For this particular story it better fit with a female Haku. Too much testosterone. Kagome would need someone she can talk to about girly things, a little sister.

- Genin Baby sitters? Doesn't quite fit because they are all genins except for Gaa'ra. All of them except for Sasuke know how to look after themselves without adult supervision because they were hated or ignored.

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO The Shikon Ooo...

"Itachi, please..."

"No."

"Just think about it."

"NO!" Itachi snarled as he stalked away. "I've made up my mind!"

Kagome broke once she heard the door slam shut. She sobbed noisily wishing for the luxury of tears.

The four pre-teens edged into the room staying a respectful distance from the spirit, uncertain if she would be willing to talk to them.

Sasuke was scowling fiercely. Kagome was too kind and gentle. It must be something Itachi had done.

Naruto was torn between chasing Itachi and beating him up and comforting his foster mother, the only one he had ever known.

Gaa'ra waited. When Kagome was ready to talk she would.

Haku moved closer to kneel beside Kagome murmuring soft nonsense.

After sometime Kagome stopped and looked up through heartbroken eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke wanted to know in his usual blunt fashion.

Kagome sighed. "I want Itachi to… do something. He refused."

Haku was beginning to sense something. "What did you want him to do?"

Kagome fidgeted. Under their unrelenting pressure she broke. "I want him to find a girlfriend, someone he can marry and have kids with." She spoke in a rush. "He would make such a good father. I don't want him to be alone…" She trailed off.

Everyone stilled. By now everyone in the Higurashi household knew Kagome and Itachi had a deeper, more intimate relationship than just friendship. How exactly they managed it no one knew and all four of them knew better than to ask.

"But why?" Naruto wanted to know. "Aren't the two of you happy?"

Kagome sighed. "Oh Naruto, if you find someone that makes you as happy as he makes me I hope you propose to him or her immediately. But I am a ghost, there can be nothing more between us. He will grow old alone, without any children of his own. All of you will marry and eventually move out, but Itachi will be alone but for me. All I can offer him is dreams and my emotional support. And there is no guarantee I can stay on this plane. I've been neglecting my duty all these years and now I get this nagging feeling I must resume my search."

Naruto brightened. "Are you going to look for the Jewel thingy?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, the Shikon no Tama."

Haku frowned. "Is it the same as the fairy tale? A relic that can grant any wish?" She brightened. "Can you wish for a body?"

Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. The Shikon taints wishes, twists them so it hurts people. The Shikon must be found and guarded."

Sasuke frowned. "But why now? If it has been hidden all these years why can't it stay hidden for a few more decades?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. But I feel a sense of urgency. It concerns me so I want all my loved ones settled. Just in case something happens like it usually does." She smiled tiredly.

Then Naruto brightened. "Why don't we help you look for it? Once it's safe you won't have to worry about it and that feeling will go away!"

Sasuke smirked. "That is a good idea. We might be able to have a look at the Hokage historical archives if we promise not to look at the jutsu scrolls."

Kagome wanted to protest but held her tongue. They would simply agree, nod politely, then go out and do their own thing.

"Oh all right! You can look for the Shikon if you really want to."

...ooOoo...

Konohas genin Team Five stared at the massive cave that was the entrance to the Western Shrine housed within one of the many mountains in Iwa. It was also the site of the Second Stage of the Iwa Chuunin exams.

"Is this the correct place Sasuke?" Naruto spoke very softly so their competitors could not hear them.

"Everything indicates it. A Western Mountain Stronghold. Gobi is said to be a huge white dog that lives in these mountains though very few have ever seen him in recent decades. There is no intel indicating Iwa has a jinchuriki."

"That kind of matches with Sesshoumaru. Kaa-san said he preferred heights because he could fly in both forms. But how come no one has found it?"

"Baka! You heard the instructors! We are only supposed to navigate the other layers to the second exit. The deeper we go into the Shrine the more dangerous the traps are! That is where we have to go."

"But don't take any unnecessary risks boys." Kagome fretted though she knew nothing she said at this point would dissuade them. The best thing she could do was stay ahead and guide them to the Heart of the Western Shrine where the Shikon was hidden.

Haku had to restrain a giggle as she remembered just how they had reached this point.

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

Jiraiya spoke in almost zombie like tones. "You want to go to Iwa for the Chuunin Exams." Then he snapped. "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS??!!??"

Naruto dug a pinky in his ear to clear it. "Don't yell at us Ero-Sensei, we know Konoha isn't really friendly with Iwa but we need to go there."

"But WHYYYY?" Jiraiya was already seeing doom trying to explain this to Sarutobi, Itachi, Kagome, and Iruka.

"There is something that belongs to Kaa-san in the Western Shrine."

Jiraiya stiffened. "Kagome knows about this?"

"Hai." A chorus.

"And she supports this scheme?" Jiraiya probed deeper.

They hesitated. Then Gaa'ra spoke. "She doesn't support it but she knows it is necessary."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya wanted to know. "If there is something dangerous there let Itachi get it. Heck Sarutobi-sensei can send an ANBU team if you give him reason."

"That is exactly it." Sasuke spoke harshly. "The Hokage and the Council must not know, not yet at least. This is Higurashi business."

Jiraiya blinked. Naruto caught on and expanded.

"Kagome is one of us and we believe one of her Clan Relics has been stored in the Western Shrine. The security is too good--."

"Except during the Second Stage of Iwas Chuunin Exams. They always hold them there." Jiraiya whispered.

"Hai. It is the perfect opportunity."

Then Jiraiya shook his shaggy head. "How can you be certain? There is a time limit for the test and the Western Shrine is Big and heavily layered with death traps."

"Kagome will be with us. She can sense the Relic." Haku cut down the arguments confidentially. "We'll just have to secure it and smuggle it out."

Jiraiya chewed his lip. "You will need an excuse for staying in there for so long. I'm certain Team Fives prowess is common knowledge in the other Hidden Villages."

The three genins grinned as one. "Leave that to us Ero-Sensei." They replied in chorus.

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

A distant part of Hakus mind listened to the Iwa jounin examiner explaining the rules of the Second Stage.

"You must enter the Shrine and penetrate two layers of the defenses. There are eight special scrolls in cases sealed with the Tsukikages mark. You must secure one as proof to indicate your team reached the second layer to pass. As you all know there are sixteen teams so only half of you will pass. If one of your team dies you must bring the body back or you will be disqualified. You must exit the Shrine within five days to pass this test. Those still alive, and capable of fighting, will proceed to the Third Stage which will be one-on-one duels."

Haku felt her resolve ice into steel. Nothing would stop them from finding the Shikon and helping Kagome-chan.

"You may… BEGIN!"

All the Chuunin candidates began running towards their designated entrance points.

...ooOoo...

Jiraiya watched, tense, wary of the Iwa nins just waiting for an excuse to break the Chuunin Exam truce. He had expected the brats to navigate the layers and secure a scroll within a couple of days but they were still inside more than four days later!

"Worried for your students?" Jiraiya forced his rage down to stare evenly at Yamashu Dotoshi, one of the stronger Iwa nins, one who survived the Yondaime Hokage due to his kekkai genkai that increased his skin and muscle density to almost rock like state.

"Not particularly Yamashu-san." Jiraiya spoke airily. "Naruto always prefers taking the scenic route. I would be more concerned with cleaning up the mess he leaves behind. He is very fond of explosive tags and not so cautious in his use of them."

As if on cue there was a boom and rumble. Then a portion of the mountainside iced over before falling outwards forming a large gap in the weatherworn surface about two stories up.

Jiraiya couldn't resist the huge grin that split his face as his three students appeared in the hole. With the ease of much practice they jumped out, one after the other, and began running down the almost vertical surface before leaping out to land in crouches.

Their clothes were torn and filthy, some evidence of injury showed in bandages and blood stains but they were all grinning. Haku produced the scroll required to pass the Second Exam. Naruto waved his hand wildly showing off a gauntlet-like weapon made of bone and plate, almost clawlike.

"Hey Ero-Sensei! Look what I found!! Isn't this sooo cool? It has some really nifty wind and earth attacks!"

The Iwa-nins hissed in dismay and anger.

"He has Tsume no Ookami!"

Naruto blinked innocently. "You mean this?" He waved the hand covered in the legendary weapon. "Are you sure? It didn't have a label on it or anything and it doesn't look like a wolf anything."

By now the Godaime Tsuchikage, Nobunada Osho, had made his way to the front. He was a more patient and reasonable man than his predecessor, the one who instigated the Iwa-Konoha war. Nobunada Osho was more interested in stabilizing the situation before making any moves.

"Jiraiya. Your student managed to breach the Inner Sanctuary. The relics are kept there so unworthy hands cannot use them."

Jiraiya batted his lashes. "It looks like someone has a different idea of what unworthy is if a Konoha 'genin' breached your Sanctuary."

The Tsuchikage snorted and spoke in soft tones, not to be overheard. "Let's not play games Jiraiya. You taught Namikaze Minato and now you are teaching his son. The boy will match if not exceed his father. And the team is extraordinary, an Uchiha and a Yukikano, all three raised by former ANBU elite Uchiha Itachi. Oh I heard of the mess. That boy has more balls than anyone I know taking on the Uchiha Clan Council and Elders in the open and cutting all ties like he did. Sarutobi must be getting old to have allowed the situation to deteriorate so badly." Jiraiya stiffened, what did Iwa know of the Uchiha Fiasco? "But I'm not interested in the Uchihas. Tsume no Ookami is a treasure of Iwa. Your nins may try to steal it, but after the Chuunin Exams when the security is upped to its usual levels."

Jiraiya nodded stiffly. "Naruto! Return the gauntlet to the Tsuchikage."

"But ERO-SENSEI…!!!" The blonde genin wailed in acute protest.

"NO BUTS!" The Sannin snarled. "If you really want it beg the Hokage to give it to you as a mission! Or steal it on your personal time!" Then he snorted. "If Sarutobi-sensei is ever fool enough to agree or Itachi lax enough to permit it."

Naruto sulked but pulled off the gauntlet and handed it to the Tsuchikage. Before he could move away the Kage caught him by the chin and studied him intently before nodding in satisfaction.

"You are truly His son." Naruto was confused. The Tsuchikage noticed this. "Do you not know who your father is?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, he was the Yondaime."

Osho was intrigued. "And you do not flaunt your lineage?"

"Why should I? Just cause he was good doesn't mean I will be good." Blue eyes were bright. "He isn't alive, he can't teach me anything. If I'm going to be good it will be because of ero-sensei and my family, because they train and teach me. And I'm going to be Great!"

Nobunada Osho laughed, a deep rumbling sound. "I'm sure you will." Then he turned to the still watching, waiting audience. "In ten hours the Second Exam will be finished. The next day at nine the Third Exam will begin."

...ooOoo...

Sarutobi Gohan, Sandaime Hokage stared incredulously as one of his most capable shinobi finished presenting a mission report that sounded like something out of a fairy tale. Usually genins and Academy students would not be present at such an in-depth debriefing but these were special circumstances. They were the ones who researched, planned, and pulled off this heist. Their sensei, his old student was here to defend his role in this unauthorized mission. Itachi was here since he was responsible for all of them, and presumably had knowledge of the situation.

Slowly he refilled his pipe to organize his thoughts before he began speaking, paraphrasing to be certain he got all the high points.

"You four came into some information that Iwas Western Shrine was the secret hiding place for a relic of power so you decided to steal it?!?"

Naruto scowled fiercely. "It isn't just that Jii-jii. The Shikon belongs to the Higurashi Clan."

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto-kun, Itachi started the Higurashi Clan, it doesn't have any family treasures." Four young faces looked away. Jiraiya was smirking. Only Itachi was calm. "Itachi, you chose the name at random, didn't you?"

Itachi shrugged. "It is the name of a trusted… friend. She is not affiliated with any Hidden Village. I chose Higurashi to honor her." Itachi could see the Hokage was concerned about infiltration and conflicting loyalties so he decided to tip the scales. "I would have broken if it wasn't for Kagome. I would have become a nukenin." His tone was as stark as his words. "She has a way of soothing restless souls." He smirked. "Even bijuus."

Gaa'ra laughed and explained. "She can zap Shukaku and force him to be quiet."

The Hokage looked at Naruto who shrugged. "I always feel better when she is around. Kyuubi knows better than to mess when Kagome is close. I get the feeling that he actually respects her."

The Sandaime could feel the headache building. "Is it possible to meet this female for myself?"

Jiraiya stirred. "That is not necessary Sarutobi-sensei. I will vouch for Kagome if needed. She is not an enemy of Konoha." He smiled sadly. "Besides, you won't be able to see her."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone looked to the side of the room. Sarutobi followed their line of sight but could see nothing.

"She is in the room with us." Itachi spoke evenly. "She has been from the very beginning." Seeing the concerned confusion the jounin expanded. "Kagome is a ghost, a spirit that has not moved to the next Realm. You don't have to call Ibiki Sandaime-sama because I am not crazy."

The Hokage tensed then almost melted as a warm soothing aura enveloped him, relaxing knotted muscles and melting away the headache. Then he stiffened and looked around. "What was that!?"

Haku grinned. "That was Kagome-chan. It is very hard for her to affect those who cannot See her so don't ask for a repeat experience."

The Sandaime blinked and forced his mind to factor in this new information.

"How long has she been in Konoha? Was she born here? I don't recall hearing of a Higurashi Clan, even among the civilians."

Naruto answered for the group. "She wasn't born here. She was somehow drawn here when the Kyuubi attacked." His eyes became shuttered. "She met the Yondaime and he asked her to keep an eye on me. She never left after she saw what happened." He looked away and smiled more brightly. "I know Kaa-san, but it still sucks." He looked the Sandaime in the eye. "She looked after me as far back as I can remember. She taught me how to read and write, to do research so I could teach myself. When I started in the Academy none of the instructors would bother teaching me so she looked for someone else to tutor me."

Itachi stirred. "I met Kagome sometime after I became a jounin." He smiled faintly. "She was very… persistent. Once I agreed to teach Naruto we got to know each other better."

Bits of old reports from Ibiki flashed through his mind.

"The third party." Sarutobi murmured. "You taught Naruto in the park. Both of you talked to an seen third party. Ibiki was concerned about your mental states."

Itachi blinked then realized it was foolish to imagine his private tutoring sessions would never have been noticed. "Yes. Kagome was in the park with us most of the time when I trained Naruto-kun." His expression hardened. "After Shishu the Uchiha Elders watched me. When they gave the order to Hunt Me I nearly broke." His eyes were level. "If it wasn't for Kagome I would have slaughtered the entire clan for their audacity. I would have taken Naruto and Sasuke and run. And I would not have regretted it one bit."

The Sandaimes hand trembled. The intensity in the jounins voice told the Hokage he would have done just that. Silently he vowed to visit all the local shrines and make offerings. If Itachi had snapped and massacred the Uchiha clan five years ago… He did not want to even think of the repercussions.

"She gave you alternatives." Sarutobi was not called The Professor for nothing. He was a genius at spotting patterns and extrapolation.

Itachi relaxed. "Hai. She helped me locate some interesting information. I attended the clan meeting and threw it all in the open. While they were scrambling I walked out."

Something else clicked. "You've been taking many solo or partner espionage and delivery missions but you have rarely encountered opposition."

Itachi shrugged. "Kagome scouts for me. She cannot go through papers or steal them but she can easily point out their hiding places. No one can detect her presence or stop her." He tilted his head. "She asked me to tell you something. 'Don't you dare send the children on espionage missions thinking I will scout for them.'" One corner of his narrow mouth quirked. "I would do as she suggest Sandaime-sama. You might be Hokage but they are just Chuunins and genins. Besides, Kagome is the closest thing all of them have to a mother or big sister. She is an expert at laying guilt-trips. Imagine Umino-sans reaction to brand new genins getting an A-ranked mission one month after getting their hitaes."

The Hokage winced and waved his hand. Everyone knew the Chuunin Academy instructor, Umino Iruka, was the mother-hen of mother-hens.

"Of course not. But now I know this I can use this when selecting some of the more delicate missions for you." He looked at the others who had yet to speak. "And what about the rest of you?"

Sasuke stirred. "I didn't know of Nee-san until I heard Naruto and Aniki talking about her. They said something about being 'blinded by perception' and it confused me a bit. After sometime I saw their point. One day I went home and found I could see her." He gave a small smile in the direction of a bonsai tree set upon a window ledge.

"I've always seen Kagome-chan. She found me in the streets and asked if I was hungry. I thought she was leading me into a trap but she wasn't. She took me to Itachis campsite and he gave me food. She insisted he take me to Konoha when his mission was finished." Haku shrugged.

"She wasn't scared of me." There was wonder in Gaa'ras voice. "She knew of Shukaku but she wasn't scared. She made Him scared and quiet. When she asked me if I wanted to leave Suna I said yes."

Sarutobi turned to his old student who shrugged. "She snuck up on me while I was doing research." He leered knowingly. "And she has great legs wearing that short skirt." The Sannins face hit the floor.

Sarutobis pipe dropped from his open mouth and hit the floor. What the f#&k?

Haku explained. "That was Kagome-chan. She can expand her aura and compress it to a certain extent. She always hammers Jiraiya-Sensei when he acts perverted towards her."

The Sandaime shook his head. "Very well, using a classified intel source you determined the location of a particular relic. Realizing it was vulnerable during the Chuunin Exams you decided to participate and secure it." The new Chuunins nodded. "Very well, this will classify as an A-ranked mission, to have successfully penetrate the heart of Iwas Western Shrine. What of the relic itself?"

The teens looked at Itachi who produced a small carved puzzle box. Slim agile fingers manipulated the sections until the box opened to reveal a pearlescent orb that glowed soft pink and silver, almost pulsing as it rested on a bed of gray silk. The Sandaime had to visibly struggle to control his hand. He was trembling when Itachi quickly snapped the box shut and randomly began shifting sections around.

"What is that!?!" The Hokage mopped at his sweaty forehead. The effect of that thing was several times greater than a class A genjutsu!

"That is the Shikon, the Jewel of Four Souls. As you so clearly sensed it is exudes Power. It draws those seeking More to it. Only those Pure of Heart and Intent can handle it." Jiraiya explained softly.

"How did you hide it!?! Surely the Iwa-nins would have sensed it!"

"Jiraiya sensei taught me fuuin jutsus. Kagome showed me what to draw to mask its energy signature. It was sealed before we ever left the Shikon Chamber in the Shrine." Naruto explained coolly.

"Naruto is one of the least affected followed by Haku." Jiraiya explained. "They alternated carrying that Thing all the way from Iwa. Its power kept eating through the paper seals so we had to embroider the seals onto a silk pouch until we could have a proper casket made."

Itachi quickly reopened the box and took out the Shikon, almost playing with it like a marble. "You are not entirely accurate Jiraiya-sama. The Shikon stirs your True Hearts Desire." He smiled at Naruto and Haku. "Both of them have what is their hearts desire, family and friends, so they are not as badly affected. Sasuke and Gaa'ra still yearn for their hearts desire so they are more likely to slip. So are you and Sandaime-sama."

"And what of you Itachi? Will you never slip?" The Hokage challenged the younger shinobi.

The young man rolled the orb in slender fingers, studying the play of light and colors. "I know my hearts desire. I might want more but I am definitely happy with what I have. If I slip I will definitely lose what I have."

The Sandaime glanced at the jounin so casually playing with something that had almost hypnotized him, a shinobi with decades of battle-field and political experience…

"I don't suppose you are willing to let that thing be locked in the Hokage Vault with the other scrolls and treasures."

"NO!" Naruto snarled. "We searched for it and got it out of Iwa. It belongs to Kagome! To US!"

"Besides I cannot think of one person in the Council who can resist its draw." Itachi murmured coolly. "Even you nearly gave into it. It will be safer in our hands. If something goes wrong we will need Kagomes advice on containing it. And all the members of our household can communicate with her." Black unflinching eyes met the aged ones of the Hokage. "The Shikon will remain in Higurashi hands, under my care."

The Hokage struggled with the Professor. Both wanted access to the relic but both knew better than to mess with power that could influence his mental faculties and judgment. Sarutobi was old and he knew he wanted to live out the rest of his days in relative peace, not under constant mental assault. He was not a young man anymore.

"Agreed. The Shikon will remain in Higurashi hands as a Clan Relic. All material in regards to it will be classified as Clan Matters -- History, Techniques, and Artifacts under a Double-S-seal."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN:

Review, Review, Review


	11. Konoha Chuunin Exams

Summary: Another time jump… Oto-Suna invasion, AU style

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Konoha Chuunin Exams Ooo...

Itachi resisted the urge to pace. It was a new habit that he had assimilated from Kagome. A couple of deep breaths and he felt he was ready to speak civilly.

He really wished Kagome was here.

"What do we do Sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi inhaled deeply. "Prepare Itachi."

"Train." That was Jiraiya, the legendary Frog Sannin, sensei to Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

"That's all?" The younger mans voice was calm but his feelings were anything but.

"There isn't much we can do Itachi." Jiraiya was surprisingly solemn. "If we try to go against Akatsuki Orochimaru will use the opportunity to attack Konoha. If we go after Otokagure Akatsuki will come after both Naruto and Gaara."

Itachi hissed like an angry cat. "What does the Snake want with Konoha?"

"Revenge. He was insulted when I chose Jiraiyas student over him."

"Bloodlines. From what I understand he's looking for a young Sharingan Master who he can manipulate into becoming his next body."

Itachis blood ran cold. "Sasuke."

"Hai. Orochimaru wants immortality and beauty and time to master all known jutsus, an impossible task for a human. With a Sharingen Master he gets a leg up on his plans."

"But what of the other Uchihas?"

"After the Upheaval was over there were very few Masters left among the living, those still around are more than capable of looking after themselves. But Sasuke is young and more vulnerable to emotional pressure. He doesn't have the emotional strength and stability to handle an opponent like Orochimaru." Jiraiya explained softly.

Itachi winced. "Any other bad news that affects my family? Someone after Haku-chan?" Both shinobi winced. Sandaime shook his head but Jiraiya winced. Itachi noted that brief hesitation. "What is it Jiraiya?"

"I heard something about the Shikon. As far as I know the Tsuchikage isn't aware it had been hidden in the Western Shrine and that it has been taken from its resting place." He reassured the concerned ANBU quickly. "This is just a tale I picked up in my travels."

"What tale?" Itachi braced himself for more bad news.

"It's an addendum to the original tale, the one describing the agreement of youkai and ningen to hide the Shikon no Tama after the Great Battles." He sat up straighter. "In times to come, in times of desperation, in times of great need, a sacrifice will wake the Shikon, and the Shikon will mark its chosen Protector."

Itachi frowned. "A sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice? Which Protector?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't know and frankly I'm not sure if I want to know. The Shikon is powerful and it attracts death to its bearers."

Itachi touched his heart, the spot where the Shikon rested under the knit cotton shirt, and the leather and steel armor in a silk lined leather pouch etched and embroidered with special seals.

"It brings death to those who desire its power." He corrected mildly.

Jiraiya looked interested. "You do not desire its power?"

"Iie."

"Then why did you insist on being solely responsible for it?" Sandaime inquired shrewdly. He remembered the ruckus caused when Naruto, Sasuke and Haku insisted on Itachi being the Shikons caretaker. The Council had been very reluctant to let one family have a Double-S-Ranked Relic, especially one with very scant information available (even those with high clearance), but the Sandaime had pointed out it wasn't a retrieval mission but battle spoils for navigating to the heart of the Western Shrine Labyrinth, not just surviving it as required to pass the Iwa Chuunin exam.

"It reminds me of someone." Kagome.

The Hokage waited but saw Itachi wasn't going to say anything else.

Sarutobi shrugged mentally and spoke. "We do have other concerns. Soon it will be Konohas turn to host the Chuunin exams. There will be many visitors and possible infiltration attempts. Plans will be made but I want the two of you to keep a careful watch on our 'guests'."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Sure, why not. There might be some pretty girls visiting to see the exams."

...ooOoo...

In the weeks that followed Itachi watched Konoha prepare and go through the first two stages of the Chuunin exams. Officially there was little to be concerned about. Intellectually, Itachi knew better. Gaara was participating with Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Haku had become quite close to Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura who she was teaching medic-nin basics. Even though Sasuke and Naruto weren't participating it would their duty as Konoha Chuunins to help if there was an attack.

"You aren't doing yourself any favors you know."

Itachi resisted the urge to glare at the translucent figure sitting beside him. As always there were several seats empty; a minor genjutsu to keep the more rabid fan-girls away. The more skilled nin knew better than to irritate the ANBU Captain.

He kept his eyes on the duel below. The Suna kunoichi versus the Nara boy. His attention was elsewhere as the kunoichi was declared winner even though the Konoha shinobi would be the survivor in a battlefield.

After some time Kagome spoke. "There is something wrong with the Kazekage."

Itachi didn't respond verbally to her warning but activated his Sharingen. The chakra flows were … 'off' indicating the dip before an attack. Before he could radio a message to the ANBU it started.

Five Oto-nin had cast a jutsu sealing off a portion of the arena containing the Hokage. His body moved by reflex to take down the anchors. To his shock the barrier still held. And Orochimaru, who had been disguised as the Kazekage, was getting the upper hand on his old sensei.

"They must be using a physical anchor. A rock, crystal, tree… Anything!" Kagome cried out. "It should be within five feet of the vertex points."

Itachi nodded. Quickly his hands moved into the seals for a basic jutsu. "Suiton: Haru Kasumi no Jutsu (Water Element: Springtime Haze Technique)."

Water droplets began condensing out of the air and falling in a fine mist. Except near a specific area where it vaporized after touching the barrier.

He spoke clearly, carrying throughout the arena. "I need genjutsu users and Hyuugas over here! There are five physical anchors for the barrier within five feet of the vertexes! Locate and destroy them!"

Itachi didn't look to see if anyone heard and responded. If they did they did; if not he'd manage.

Within five minutes Itachi had found and destroyed two anchors. Haku, Hinata and Kurenai had found and dealt with the other three. The Jounin, Chuunin and genin around had dealt with the other Oto-nin outside the barrier. Within the barrier the Hokage was fighting a losing battle.

Then the alarm sounded. The invasion was in Second Stage. Itachi felt a chill run down his spine.

"Everyone! Get out of here! Help with the evacuation and defense!"

"We can't leave you here with Orochimaru!" Naruto snarled.

Itachi felt his temper snap. "You are shinobi. Obey your orders."

Naruto struggled then gave in. "Haku is staying. You will need help once it is over. And there are other wounded who need treatment."

With that the blonde glanced at Sasuke and their age mates who followed his lead out of the arena.

Itachi drew his two blades -- kodachis forged with his blood, chakra, and reiki -- from their sheaths sewn into his armored vest back.

"Let's dance Snake."

- - -

Kagome watched her body tense, her mind alert. She did not make a sound as she watched the two clash. She focused on doing a quick visual survey of the injured and rating their chances of survival. The ones with a higher percentage were being looked after by Haku. The medic-in-training didn't have the time, skill, or energy to look after the more seriously injured so she did the next best thing - she used senbon needles to numb the worst of the pain, katon jutsus and tourniquets to slow the bleeding, and pressure points to slow their metabolisms.

All the while the remaining Konoha nin battled the Curse Seal afflicted Oto elite. Hakus blood chilled when she recognized a Konoha genin, Yakshuha Kabuto, allying with the Oto-nins. By the time Haku was free to engage the Konoha traitor, Kabuto had vanished and Itachi had Orochimaru on the defensive and pinned down.

And then it happened.

Kabuto used kawamari with a stone to move behind Itachi and stabbed him almost straight through the heart with both a kunai and a chakra scalpel.

"Nooo!!!" Someone screamed.

Kagome never realize it was her.

- - -

Itachi knew when someone had used kawamari to blind-side him but he had been unable to do anything with both blades being used to keep the Snake Sannin pinned down.

And then he felt it. A stab to the heart. Any further exertion would hasten his death. But no exertion meant his target would escape.

"Noooo!!!!"

Kagome. She was too gentle for someone like him. She deserved someone who could love her. She deserved a family.

'But she has that in you.' A little voice whispered.

She deserves the right to choose!

His hand moved to his heart; to a concealed pouch were a certain relic rested.

When had he dropped his weapon?

His bloody fingers emerged holding a blood coated pulsating pink orb.

And then Kagome appeared in front of him surrounded by a huge aura of unrestrained pink energy. Her hands were glowing.

Distantly Itachi wondered if his Sharingan was still active. No, it wasn't.

Then why could he see the huge aura around Kagome?

- - -

Kagome wasn't sure what happened. One minute she was near Haku. The next she was standing between Itachi and the Snake, her heart pounding, muscles quivering, and senses screaming.

She was alive! She had a real physical body!

Her miko senses screamed a familiar warning.

She fell to one knee and scooped up the unfamiliar weapon and rolled away to rise into a much witnessed stance. Her power surged filling the metal blade of the kodachi until it glowed a shimmering pink from her purifying energy. Her lips twisted into a snarl as she recognized just what the Snake Sannin had chosen to become.

"Hanyou."

Yellow slit-pupil eyes widened as the Sannin recognized his opponent. "Miko."

Kagome smirked. "And I'm going to purify your ass."

The following minutes were an eye opener for the barely conscious Itachi, the wide-eyed beaming Haku, the stunned and very worried Kabuto, and the Konoha nins still conscious and aware of their surroundings.

Kagome was very powerful when pissed. She could move faster than most shinobi and had an uncanny ability to pin-point weaknesses. She had little power behind her moves but her purifying energy more than made up for the lack of impact.

Orochimaru was a mass of oozing wounds and burn wounds. The miko would penetrate the blade to cut muscle and her power would cauterize the tissue slowing down effects of regeneration and healing jutsus he used.

She was an enraged female intent on dealing out pain on her target. She poured so much power into her weapon that after five minutes of combat her blade shattered. When that happen she just overloaded the hilt and tossed it into the Sannins face. The 'useless' weapon burned his skin before he managed to bat it away; but unfortunately not far enough to avoid the effects of the purifying explosion. By the time Orochimaru regained his feet Kagome had found the broken wooden shaft of a spear. When he attacked she had already loaded the wood with her power.

Orochimaru died, purified from the power expanding from the three foot wooden pole in his gut.

Kagome sagged but refused to fall down. If she did she'd never get up.

She focused on moving to Itachi.

"How is he?"

"Bad." Haku answered shortly. "I tried using his equipment to get help but everything is too chaotic. We need to get him to the Hospital. But if we move him like this he will definitely die."

Kagome nodded. "What of the others?"

Haku pouted. "Kabuto fled when he saw what a pounding Snake-face was getting. Two genins and three chuunins have died. Ten will die in the next half-hour unless we get help. Itachi-san is the most serious case."

Kagome nodded. A tiny corner of her mind was gibbering in fear, rabid in its desire to collapse and curl up into a ball, but she ignored it. Her precious ones needed her.

She knelt beside her lover and best friend, and brushed black strands from his pale face.

"Don't you dare die on me Itachi! I swear I'll make you stay as a ghost if you die!"

She placed her hands over his bandaged chest and pushed out with her aura. She wanted to heal him. She loved him. She needed him!

Kaede had taught her to heal with herbs. And she had mentioned really strong mikos could use their powers to heal, to perform miracles. If anyone deserved a miracle it was Itachi.

She closed her eyes and forced her fears back. Gradually she allowed her senses to sink 'into' the body below. She could feel what he felt, know what he knew, desire what he desired, she was he and he was her. Carefully she fed in her power, boosting his natural abilities, encouraging specific growth and healing to reduce scarring and damage. She could feel his heart beat, his subconscious arousal, his desire, and his concern for their family.

It seemed like hours before she was ready to release him and return to her own body.

And she looked into the peaceful sleeping face of one Higurashi Itachi.

"What did you do?" Haku was shocked, awed, intrigued.

Kagome blinked and sank back on her heels. "I don't know. I didn't want to lose Itachi so I tried to hold onto him."

"Whatever you did healed his wounds enough to stabilize him. Could you do it for others?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I'm really tired. And I was desperate to save Itachi. I might do something worse to them."

Haku sighed. "Well while you were out of it I got through to ANBU. A medic team will be here in fifteen minutes."

"How long was I 'out'?"

"Five minutes."

"It felt longer."

Haku shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Then Kagome tensed. "Do you what happened? To the others? About the invasion?"

"Everyone we know are mostly fine, just minor injuries. The invaders from Suna and Oto were driven off." Haku became more serious. "Sandaime-sama is in really bad shape. He'll survive but I'm not sure he'll ever completely recover."

Kagome stiffened. "Then who will become Hokage?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not one the Council pushes for."

Kagome snorted. She shared Hakus opinion of the Konoha Village Council.

The two females settled down to wait for the medics.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Suiton: Haru Kasumi no Jutsu (Water Element: Springtime Haze Technique) is borrowed from The SOC Puppet who writes and posts great fanfics on FanFiction-dot-Net. It is used by Umino Iruka in Chapter 19 of the fanfic Bloodlines

AN: For those who cannot believe KAGOME killed Orochimaru, remember she took him completely off guard. He is used to fighting Shinobis using tai/nin/gen/ken jutsus. Miko powers is something he was not prepared for.

Review, Review, Review


	12. Invasion Aftermath

Summary: Some of the shinobis meet Kagome

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Oto Invasion Aftermath Ooo...

The genins of Rookie Nine were in the Hospital Waiting Room and antsy for more information. And they were not the only ones. The immobile (but less injured) jounin and chuunins waiting for treatment were also speculating.

"What is the name of that gorgeous specimen?"

"I've never seen her before. Maybe she's a visitor for the Chuunin Exams."

"Can't be. The Higurashi brats know her too well."

"But why did the medics allow her inside the Captains room?"

"Probably because Haku threatened to use them as target practice."

Ino turned to Gaara who had just joined them from the initial mop-up. Usually their teachers would keep genins away from such duties but Gaaras mastery over sand made him the ideal shinobi to corner and immobilize enemy-nin.

"Do you know her?"

Gaara stared back placidly, quite familiar with Inos fits of temper. "Know who?"

"The woman with Itachi-san. The one Haku, Sasuke, and Naruto know."

Gaara frowned. "Could you be a bit more descriptive?"

Ino huffed but responded. "Pretty with big blue-gray eyes and wavy black hair. She wore a white blouse and short green pleated skirt."

To everyones shock Gaara smiled widely. "Kagome-nee-chan!"

Everyone including the adults turned to the small red-head.

"You know her?" Asuma inquired casually.

Gaara nodded. "She fixed me and Itachi-san brought me to Konoha." He thought hard. "I think she looked after Naruto as a baby. He knows her really well but Itachi-san knows her best."

"What do you mean?" Yuuhi Kurenai was confused. How had a total stranger gotten past the ANBU assigned to watch over Naruto?

"They spend a lot of time together. Talking and stuff." Gaara answered bluntly.

"But Akamaru doesn't remember her scent from anywhere." Kiba was puzzled.

"Itachi-san has a girlfriend!!?" Ino wailed mournfully.

Gaara winced and ducked away from the blonde. "She's not just his girlfriend. She's our sister. She looks after all of us when Itachi is on missions."

Kurenai frowned. "Gaara are you sure about that? No one has seen her in the village. Even when Itachi was away."

Gaara looked at her with an old-fashioned look that said 'Do I really have to spell it out for you?' before he answered. "None of you Saw her. You were blinded by perception." He blinked. "Well, Jiraiya-sensei saw her. She's the one who persuaded him to teach us."

The jounin looked at each other making mental notes to talk to the Frog Sannin.

Hinata was a big puzzled. "Anou, Gaara…?"

"Yes Hinata-san?"

"Do you mean she has a bloodline that blinds her presence from others?"

"Iie."

"Then what do you mean?" Sakura spoke the question everyone wanted answered.

Gaara shook his head. "It is not my tale to tell. Let Itachi-san or nee-chan tell you."

At this point Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi had joined the crowd.

"Then why don't we go and ask them?" Iruka pointed out sensibly.

- - -

In a private room on the same floor was the object of such intent speculation.

Kagome watched two of her babies cling to their source of paternal authority. Naruto was very loud and emotionally open in his display. Sasuke was more discreet but no less intense. Haku was content to simply watch her teammates and adopted family reaffirm their bonds.

Sasuke was the one to notice how left out Kagome was feeling. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, and tugged her over to join them around the bed.

She couldn't resist as her family-of-choice conspired to push her onto the narrow hospital bed. She fell back into the reassuring circle of familiar arms. How many times had he held her like this in Tsukiyomi? How she had yearned to be held as such by him in the material world.

Kagome giggled and relaxed as she felt a pointed nose nuzzle her cheek and temple. She turned into a tender kiss brushed against her hairline and shifted until she was practically glued to Itachi.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You should rest." Kagomes voice was fretful.

Itachi chuckled. "The medics want to figure out how you healed me so well. The only thing I'm suffering from is chakra depletion. I'll be out of here in twenty-four hours if not sooner."

Kagome couldn't refute his argument so she looked away, at three of her four 'children'. "Where is Gaara?"

"Here." A small red-head squeezed between the taller Haku and Sasuke.

Kagomes expression softened as she held out her arms.

"Come here. I haven't hugged you."

And to the shock of the Konoha audience Shukakus vessel threw himself into the waiting arms and cried soundlessly.

Kagome wrapped her arms tight around him and purred; a low throaty sound that made Gaara and Naruto relax. As she ruffled the short red hair she hummed a very familiar lullaby, one that soothed Naruto to sleep as a baby, reassured Sasuke when he woke up terrified in the middle of the night, soothed Haku into more restful sleep when she had nightmares, calmed Gaara when he woke believing everything was just a beautiful dream, one that Kagomes own mother had sung to her.

It was an intimate sight that made even Kiba keep mum.

Several minutes later Gaara had regained enough composure to pull away and join his siblings. Then Sasuke broke the silence.

He smirked and openly challenged his brother. "So when are the two of you getting married?"

Kagome almost fell off the bed. "Sasuke!"

Itachi sighed. Leave it to Sasuke to make things difficult; on purpose.

"What?! It isn't like you don't want to." He glared at the elders. "I'm not deaf or blind. I know Aniki has been waiting for you ever since I caught him jacking off and he gave me The Talk." Kagome glared at the unrepentant but slightly blushing Itachi. "And you never would have done so much if you didn't love him." Kagome pinked and tried to find someplace to look but Sasuke kept moving into her line-of-sight. "You want him to be happy, you've given so much to all of us, so why bother wasting any more time pretending you don't?"

Kagome sighed. "Sasuke, I don't know how long this effect will last. I might dematerialize at any moment."

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly. "You didn't move on after your fight with Naraku, after the Shikon was restored, because something else had to be done. The Shikon did not let go."

Kagome blinked and reached into her blouse and pulled out the soft pulsating silvery-pink orb. It looked innocent and clean, as though it had never been bathed in hearts blood just a few hours ago.

Itachi looked at the Relic that had cost so much in lives, damage, and suffering. "I remember wishing you had someone to love, a family and children of your own, a life you never lived. I was certain Orochimaru would win."

Kagome sighed. "Kaede said a pure wish would make the Shikon inert, and an impure wish would taint it with malice. It is still pure, no wish has been granted."

"It might not be a wish." Itachi speculated. "Jiraiya found an addendum to the old tale. 'In times to come, in times of desperation, in times of great need, a sacrifice will wake the Shikon, and the Shikon will mark its chosen Protector.' Blood could easily count as a sacrifice."

Kagome sighed. "Then what about the mark?" She huffed at the pink orb resting in the hollow her cupped palm. "This thing is too troublesome!"

Itachi reached out to take the relic when it happened.

The moment his fingers made contact with the Shikon a bright white light filled the small hospital room.

As the light faded everyone saw the orb levitate and dart out of Itachis reflexive grasp. Almost playfully it danced around the room before making a brief contact with the foreheads of two particular individuals: Itachi and Kagome. The soft chime of distant bells filled the room as the Shikon made a final orbit around the couple and moved lower before vanishing into Kagomes midriff.

Reflexively she touched the old wound where Centipede-Lady had torn the Shikon out of her so long ago in a completely different world.

"It's inside me. Like it was before it was torn out of me." She looked at Itachi who was staring at her as well. And then she noticed the green-blue quartered circle almost painted on his skin. She couldn't help but reach out and trace the marking. "There is a mark on your forehead. A blue-green quartered circle."

"You have one as well." Itachi was proud of how nonchalant he sounded.

Kagome groaned. "Lovely. Mark of the Protector I presume."

"Hmm."

"Great. Not that I don't appreciate being alive again and having a body and all, but when the kamis do things like this they generally want something done."

"Hnn."

To everyones shock Kagome slapped her friend-lover upside the head.

"Baka. You should know better than to ignore the price tag of a not-gift."

Itachi sighed. "It isn't like they gave instructions on what they want done. So we'll simply have to let things be until we find out otherwise."

Kagome huffed. Then sighed. "I'm not used to this. Ever since the Tama shattered I've always had an objective. Collect shards. Keep my friends alive. Killing Naraku. Restore the Shikon. Make a wish to get rid of it."

Itachi shrugged. "Then create your own objectives. Try to find out how much your powers have grown. Experiment with the Shikon." His face softened. "Stay with me, with us. Marry me."

Kagome hesitated. Itachi pressed his advantage.

"I don't care if you are called on to complete a mission that may take years, because I will go with you. Or if your responsibilities takes you into danger, because I've done that ever since I became Chuunin. I don't care if all we have a few years, months, or days because my job has a similar element of risk. All I care about is the time we have together." His eyes were steely. "When you asked me to find someone else I tried and failed. I see no point in looking for someone else when the one most suitable for me is you. We've known each other for eight years now, I see no reason to wait."

Kagome struggled internally before coming to a decision and relaxing. "You are right. Life has no guarantees. Especially for people like us."

"Yatta!" Naruto exploded an exuberant display of emotion. He bounced over and hugged his mother-figure and brother-guardian.

"Be quiet gaki." The deep booming voice of Jiraiya, the Frog Sannin, broke to the celebration. His expression was stern but his eyes were laughing as he shouldered his way through the shell-shocked shinobi audience. He eyed the slim bare legs appreciatively. "Really nice legs miko. I don't suppose you'd be willing to pose for my newest book, would you?" He leered at her.

Kagome rose from the bed, her aura fluctuating so wildly even the Konoha-nins could see the coruscating pink energy.

"Ji-rai-yaaa!!" Everyone blinked at the rabid growl that emerged from the petite body. Her aura expanded then condensed into a globe that smashed down on the Sannins shaggy head. His face met the linoleum floor less than a second later. Her voice held a dangerous mixture of threat and promise. "If you ever make such a request or lewd comment towards me or Haku-chan I will let the boys use you as a target for their experimental jutsus and I will not let you eat any of my desserts. And I won't let Haku or the boys make them for you either."

Jiraiya blinked. He could tolerate a little rough sparring but being barred from desserts prepared using Kagome-chans secret recipes? He bowed his head in defeat.

"You win." His eyes shone with tears. "I cannot live without your double chocolate fudge cheese cake Kagome-sama."

Kagomes threatening demeanor faded and she turned cheery. "Good. As a reward you are invited to dinner tomorrow. I'll make an extra cheese cake just for you." She glared at Naruto who opened his mouth to protest. "Not a word Naru-chan. If you really like it you can make one for yourself."

Naruto pouted. "It doesn't taste as good as the ones Haku-chan makes with you."

Kagome winked. "That's because I use some special ingredients I didn't tell you." She grinned. "A little bit of leverage to make sure you listen to me."

"Aaa." Sasuke grinned evilly. "That's how you get Naruto to do the laundry. I always wondered why dessert is always cheese cake after its Narutos turn."

Naruto whined, pouted, and sulked as his family laughed.

Then Jiraiya turned serious.

"I might have to take a rain check on that dinner invitation Kagome-sama." The laughter faded as everyone paid attention. "I talked to the medics. Sarutobi-sensei is in very bad shape. Even if he does pull through I doubt he can continue as Hokage, the damage done to his body…"

Kagome bit her lip. "Who is his successor?"

Jiraiya glanced at a particular blonde head briefly. "Sarutobi-sensei didn't indicate any clear preference. The Council asked me to become Godaime but I said no."

Itachis eyes sharpened. "You are going to ask Tsunade-sama."

Jiraiya nodded. "Hai. Even if she says no, she is Senseis best chance of a near complete recovery."

Kagome nodded, her eyes distant. "Take Naruto with you. He'll help remind her of her obligations to Konoha."

Jiraiyas eyes held respect. "Hai. It will take me a month at least to bring her back."

"Who will take up the responsibilities until then?" Itachi inquired practically.

"You." Jiraiya replied as bluntly. "There are dissenters but you are the most capable and trained nin with the fewest clan obligations. The Head of the Hunter-nins is dead, and his subordinates were injured in the fighting. As ANBU Captain you are familiar with the administrative duties necessary to keep this village running until we have a Godaime."

Itachi hissed. "Jiraiya, I just asked Kagome to marry me! I don't want a job that will take up so much of my time!"

"Hush." Kagome brought up a hand and rested it on a tense bicep. "It is just a temporary responsibility; just until Tsunade-san is here."

"If she ever returns." Itachi grumbled. "She has little incentive to take the job."

Kagomes eyes turned steely. "Then we just have to give her some." She looked at Naruto. "You are going with Jiraiya." She looked at Jiraiya. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, seven, North Gate."

Kagome nodded. "Naruto will be there."

"We need to remind Suna of their erring ways." Itachi began spinning a plan.

"Temari and Kankuro are being held by ANBU." Gaara spoke in a controlled distant voice. "I helped track down several Suna-nin."

"And their jounin-sensei?" Itachi inquired.

Gaara shook his head. "Baki got away. He's probably in Suna by now."

"They are probably in the same situation as Konoha." Kagome pointed out. "Their leader is dead, possibly has been for a while now given that Orochimaru was filling his role in such a public forum. His children are not strong enough to hold the position of Kazekage. He didn't indicate a preference. There is probably a lot of unrest among the clan families trying to put their own candidate forward."

Itachi smiled, a high danger indicator when seen in public. "It is time Suna is reminded about those they cast off." He looked to Gaara. "I want Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku to accompany the Suna-nin. Remind the Suna-Elders of their late Kazekages unfortunate choice in allies and actions. This will be a purely diplomatic matter with Haku in charge."

The jounin eavesdroppers stirred.

"Is that a wise move?" Kakashi inquired mildly. "Chuunins and genins?"

Itachis black eyes were unyielding. "I will be recommending Nara Shikamaru to be promoted to rank of Chuunin. He made good choices in his fights. And Gaara… He is more than capable of handling Suna-nin."

Gaaras eyes were hard. "Temari and Kankuro are my biological siblings. They and all of Suna know better than to go against me."

"Hmm." Itachis mind worked rapidly. "Don't let past events cloud your judgment Gaara." He warned the small red-head. "The Kazekage is the one who made the choices and gave the orders. With any luck his replacement will be saner." He smiled grimly. "Of course I wouldn't mind if you took appropriate actions to ensure that." His siblings nodded. "Sasuke, go find a medic. I need to get out of here." Sasuke nodded and dashed out, ignoring the questions and looks from the Konoha-nins. Itachi prepared himself for an onslaught and looked direct at Gaaras jounin-sensei Copy-Nin Kakashi. "Do you have any questions Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi scratched his face through his mask. "Lots. But I think the answers might have to be heard by the Konoha Elders and Village Council." He smiled. "It would be best if they wait until we are all together."

Kagome exhaled. "He is right. And we need to decide how much they can know." She looked at Jiraiya. "Please join us at the Namikaze Estate after your business is done. We have things to discuss, in private." Jiraiya hesitated, clearly torn over something. Her smile held understanding. "You do not have to spend the night there, if it--."

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. It is time I stopped avoiding the place."

Kagome nodded and relaxed against Itachi. They watched the Sannin push through the crowd and vanish. Then they tensed as the crowd refocused its attention on them.

Itachi raised his hand. "You will not find out anything before the Council does." He glared. "I'm sore, tired, and very irritated at the thought of eighteen-hour work days and paperwork so do not push me."

Wisely the genin and jounin obeyed and fled leaving behind the Higurashi family, less Sasuke.

Once they were gone Itachi sagged against Kagome who wrapped her arms around him murmuring soft words of fierce reassurance. "I'm here Itachi. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you be manipulated and backstabbed by a bunch of power-hungry cowards. I will never let you go through this minefield without any back-up."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: The next chapter is going to be a big jump. I'm not going to be going into the details of the two missions (Jiraiya & Naruto and the mission to Suna). I'm more interested in the relationship between Itachi and Kagome.

AN: For those wondering why Itachi is the defacto Leader consider this... The regular chain of command is in shreds. Fill ins from Outside the Chain is necessary because those Within are already pulled to their limits. Besides, can you imagine the Council coming to an agreement on Which one of Them will be giving the orders? There can only be One Leader in emergencies, though that leader is free to delegate.

Review, Review, Review


	13. Konoha Reactions

Summary: The rest of Konoha meets Kagome and the couple makes an announcement that causes waves.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Konoha Reactions Ooo...

The following weeks were filled with one shock after another for non-Higurashi Konohans; civilian, council, and shinobi alike.

The females were aghast to find out the former ANBU Captain had a serious girlfriend; had her for a very long while by the looks of it. Any and all attempts to cow her into backing off failed miserably. Even though she was no kunoichi she was more than capable of outrunning and evading the rabid fan-girl pack.

The Council was aghast; there was another with great influence on the S-ranked Konoha nin, someone who had influence on two jinchuuriki (Gaara and Naruto) and two up-and-coming young shinobis (Sasuke and Haku), someone who had trust and some degree of control over a Sannin (Jiraiya). How had this all happened under their very noses?

The shinobi refused to believe an untrained civilian managed to evade their scrutiny on their own home ground; had they become so complacent that a complete stranger managed to insert herself in the lives of an elite without anyone noticing?

...ooOoo...

"Sarutobi! You can't be serious! She is a foreigner and a threat! A spy!" Homura screeched.

The Sandaime merely smirked and made a show of coughing. "Don't be so silly Homura. Kagome is one of the most delightful young woman I have had the pleasure of meeting. She may not have been born in Konoha but it doesn't mean she is a spy."

Koharu stilled. "You mean you've known of her? An unregistered visitor?"

Sarutobi blinked mildly and lied blatantly. "Of course. Jiraiya and Itachi introduced her to me some months ago. Itachi was courting her even then but Kagome was reluctant to commit herself."

Homura stiffened. "You knew a Sharingen wielder was courting a foreigner?! And you said nothing? The Uchiha--."

"Have nothing to do with this." Sarutobis voice was razor sharp. "Itachi is a Higurashi and his choice of fiancées is a private matter. Kagome brings much honor and potential to their union. She has never been trained as a kunoichi but she is the one who fought and killed my old student, the traitorous Snake Sannin Orochimaru using her kekkai genkai. It has been confirmed by several witnesses including two ANBU and three jounin. Konoha owes her a great deal. Far more than most will ever know."

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

Sarutobi blinked up into the wide gray-blue eyes of the smiling female face.

"Sandaime-sama! You are awake!" She looked away. "Haku-chan, please do a diagnostic!"

"He's awake?" Another higher pitched female voice cut through the silence of the white room. "I should call the Medic-In-Charge--."

"No." Sarutobi was horrified to find his voice sounded more like a frog than the sharp authoritative tone he was aiming for.

The pretty face of Higurashi Haku appeared in his field of view. She frowned as she touched his throat and poured her healing chakra into the body part.

He could feel the raw vocal cords healing and coughed as he sipped water through the straw she stuck between his lips.

"Don't try to talk too much Sandaime-sama. You've been unconscious for nearly four days now."

"Report." The glare was enough to make Haku spill.

"The Oto-Suna invasion was thwarted with fairly minor casualties. Orochimaru is dead, confirmed by Konoha oinins. I don't have a full list of casualties but Itachi should. He has been filling in for you. Jiraiya-sensei went looking for Tsunade-sama with Naruto. Your injuries were so severe the medics thought you would never wake up." Haku hesitated and continued. "Even so your chakra system is permanently damaged. I'm not sure how much of it Tsunade-sama can regenerate. Jiraiya means to ask her to be Godaime in any case since neither he nor Itachi are interested."

Sarutobi frowned. "I thought I knew all the cleared medics. Who is she?" He rolled his eyes towards the slim black haired form clad in slim faded jeans and a hunter green scoop-neck leotard top.

She wasn't gorgeous in the conventional sense like Yuuhi Kurenai but Sarutobi felt the urge to respond to her warm smile. She moved closer and touched a glowing hand to his shoulder and he automatically felt a great deal better. Warmth spread from his arm through his veins easing the burning pain. It was a familiar sensation. His eyes widened.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. It is the first time you've seen me Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi looked around wildly. "I'm not dead and a ghost am I? Or did my near death trigger a latent ability to see spirits?"

She laughed softly. "Iie. Something happened during the invasion. The Shikon activated and gave me a body." She gestured at her torso.

Haku snorted. "You're leaving out the fun part Kagome-chan. Itachi managed to organize the takedown of the barrier but he was practically the only Konoha nin defending you. Most of your guard and ANBU were taken out by Oto-nin elite bearing the Cursed Seal, the other Konoha-nin were fighting off the main invasion force. He could not keep up the pace fighting so many opponents including a Sannin all at once. He slipped." She took a long swig from a flask stored in her pouch. Seeing the Hokages curious look she explained. "Stimulants. The hospital capacity and medics has been pushed to the limits. I've been pulling double shifts while the other genins and chuunins help in the clean up and rebuilding."

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me who killed Orochimaru if Itachi was injured and taken out of the fight?"

"Kagome-chan." Haku replied bluntly.

Beady eyes darted towards the young woman who was smiling sheepishly. "How?" The Professor wanted to know.

"Luck mainly. And my miko powers." Kagome replied honestly. "You know how everyone described Orochimarus chakra and Ankos curse seal as tainted? When I got my new body and fought him I found out how accurate the description was. He was hanyou."

"Hanyou? You mean part demon?" Sarutobi was disturbed. "But how?!"

"Humans can become youkai. They sacrifice part of their soul and body to do so. As youkai they have greater strength, durability, and longer lives." She smirked. "They also become vulnerable to a mikos purification powers."

A slow smile spread across the old mans lips. "He tried to become immortal. Whatever procedure he used created a weakness he was not aware of. One that is very vulnerable to your powers."

Kagome shrugged. "He might have known of the miko issue but I've looked. I have not found anyone with the potential to become a true miko or houshi in Konoha or any of the Hidden Villages I visited with Itachi. A few people had higher spiritual potential, enough to See me as a spirit, but not to become a full blown miko or houshi. It looks like it is a lost art here.

"Too bad though because a full cadre of trained houshi can easily handle a bijuu. Even one such as the Kyuubi would be less inclined to attack an entire group that can inflict lasting injuries." She frowned and chewed on her lower lip. "In my world youkai did not walk freely among humans so spiritual potential died out but here… I don't understand how the holy arts could have been forgotten in this world! As long as there is a threat like youkai and bijuus the Gods always seed the spark for spiritual potential among humans. Even an untrained miko can overcome a lesser youkai under great stress." She absently touched her side. "I found out the hard way myself."

Sarutobi clenched his teeth wishing for his pipe, for his notebook and a pen.

"Where is the Shikon, right now?"

"I'm not sure why but it is within me once more." Seeing his confused look she explained. "I was born with it within me. My previous incarnation was the miko caretaker. When she died it was burned in her pyre. I received her soul and responsibility for the Shikon."

Sarutobi could feel a headache building. He needed to do research. Lots of research. Then he brightened. At least he had a medical excuse to avoid the duty of Hokage Paperwork. Itachi was looking after it now and the new Godaime would later.

"How is Itachi? Should he really be doing anything, even paperwork, if he is as seriously injured as you indicated?"

Haku shook her head. "He was hurt badly but Kagome-chan healed him."

Kagome shrugged. "Miko healing power is not very reliable. Minor wounds are so-so but major wounds can go either way. Emotions play a big part of it and I have very strong emotional ties to Itachi."

Sarutobi smirked. "So are you staying in Konoha? I can arrange for a fake background and visa since you need both now." He trailed off knowingly.

Kagome laughed. "I will take you up on that." Then she blushed prettily.

Haku giggled. "What Kagome-chan really needs is a marriage license." She glanced slyly at the blushing older woman. "She is marrying Itachi as soon as Tsunade comes and takes over the responsibility of Hokage. Right now the Council and bureaucrats are refusing to issue a license because Kagome-chan doesn't have any papers and is technically an illegal visitor. Jiraiya isn't here to vouch for her. The only reason why the ANBU allowed her to enter your hospital room is because she killed Orochimaru defending Itachi and you."

Sarutobi smirked. "I think I can help there. This is one bit of paperwork I'll enjoy rubber stamping."

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

"Itachi cares for her. He has proposed and she has accepted. We will not tolerate any interference. Once the Godaime has been installed their union shall be formalized."

...ooOoo...

Ino burst into fresh tears. "It was so humiliating Sakura-chan! She threw off my jutsu like it was nothing! By the time I realized it wasn't working she was already in my face flicking my nose. I couldn't move for two minutes; it was like some no-seal of paralyzing technique! When I managed to move and run after her I saw her kissing Itachi-kun!"

Sakura winced. She was really really glad she decided to chase after Sasuke-kun not his elder brother. Itachi was very compelling but Sasuke was definitely more approachable.

Someone laughed.

Both girls turned heads aflame ready to deal out pain. Then they came to a stand still at the sight of the Higurashi pack - Gaara, Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto was openly laughing but the others were more polite in trying to restrain their smirks. There was a vague look of pity on Hakus face as she tried to dissuade the younger kunoichis.

"Ino, you don't have a snowballs chance in hell of even getting Itachis attention. He's known her for years and they have a bond you can never even approach matching."

Ino glared. "You are just trying to make me give up."

Sasuke snorted. "We're trying to stop you from making a fool of yourself. But if you don't want to listen go right ahead. I'll enjoy watching aniki cut you down to size."

Sand swirled around in an unfelt breeze. Both genin kunoichis stiffened. Gaara was the most lethal of the Higurashi siblings mainly because he didn't bother warning his opponents. Then Naruto broke the tension.

"You don't know anything about Aniki or Kagome-chan. She has always been there for us and for Him. When the world shatters or he is not certain if he can return alive from a mission Kagome gives him strength; just like she does the same for us. Nothing, no one, can make him give her up; he'd rather become a nukenin than lose her." Naruto smirked. "She is my sister, the mother I never had. She gave me care and affection I never had before I knew her. I will not let anyone damage their relationship."

"I never realized Aniki was so cold until I saw him smile a real smile. Kagome accepts him without restraint or fear. She always argued when she felt she was in the right; she never deferred to him just because he was the Uchiha heir or an ANBU Captain. You are all blinded by perception, you may see underneath the underneath but you never see to the Core of the matter." Sasuke spoke cryptically. "Aniki was dying in the Uchiha Clan. She gave him the leverage and strength to break free."

"I never had a family. I was always feared and hated, much like Naruto. My own father tried to have me assassinated. Kagome-chan saved my sanity. She insisted on taking me with her. She hugs me when I feel sad and answers my questions without lying to me."

"I was feared because of my kekkai genkai. My father killed my mother when he found out her ancestors could manipulate water and ice and he tried to kill me just because I could do the same. I had no training but somehow I killed him when he tried to kill me. I was living on the streets like an animal when Itachi found me. I was terrified until I met Kagome-chan; she made everything right."

Ino blinked back tears as she realized just how much influence and ties Kagome had on the Higurashi Clan. She had literally hand picked each adopted child and set Itachi as its new head.

Sakura settled for glaring at Naruto. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were out on a mission."

Naruto smirked. "Been there, done that. Tsunade-baa-san agreed to be the new Hokage. She's in the Tower with Ero-Sensei and the other old geezers."

...ooOoo...

Tsunade couldn't resist the urge to smirk at the old fossils. Homura and Koharu were Sarutobi-senseis teammates! They really should retire gracefully and give way to the younger shinobi with fresh ideas and more energy. She sincerely doubted any of them could manage the stairs of the Hokage Tower without frequent rests.

"But Godaime-sama! You must stop them! We know nothing about Higurashi Kagome! In fact from what we've determined she has infiltrated this village and been part of Uchiha Itachis household for years now!"

"Higurashi Itachi." Tsunade corrected mildly.

"What?"

"His name is Higurashi Itachi. I believe he took on the name of a presumably unknown clan when he left the Uchiha clan." She smirked. "A very honorable name if Kagome is any representative of those born to that clan name." Someone who was very good for Itachi if she managed transmuted the Uchiha lust for power into something more… civic-minded. Attracting and polishing raw gems into things of beauty and appreciable worth, shinobi of exceptional caliber…

"She is Not Shinobi!" Koharu screeched face purpling. Tsunade coldly calculated the odds of a stroke. "She is Not Konohan!"

"And she has brought honor to Konoha." The medic nin turned to steel. "She is one of the few individuals Itachi trusts. From what Jiraiya tells me she practically raised the Higurashi brood. If you even dare think about exiling her that entire bunch will leave Konoha. Frankly I'd rather lose this entire council than any one of those kids. They have the potential to surpass ninety-five percent of our jounins." Steel turned to diamond. "In fact I believe it is time things changed. We can start by appointing some fresh blood to the Council giving those who have faithfully served Konoha for so many years a well deserved retirement."

Homura and Koharu quailed. When had Tsunade become so serious about the job of governing?! She was supposed to be a slacker more interested in gambling and sake!

...ooOoo...

Ichiraku Teuchi smirked as bits of conversation drifted to his ears. Most people forgot preparing and serving ramen did not make him deaf and dumb. In fact he picked up the most intriguing bits of information from pretending to be overly engrossed in his cooking.

"Have you heard? Uchiha Itachi is marrying that foreign civilian. They should really do something about it… I mean he should marry a Konoha kunoichi, not some no-name foreigner."

"Higurashi Itachi." His friend corrected blandly. "He changed his name several years ago."

"Yeah yeah… But he is an Uchiha! He has the Sharingan dojutsu, the Uchiha kekkai genkai!"

"Don't be an idiot Jouto! He does not like people calling him Uchiha. He used a genjutsu on Haruno when he refused to stop calling him Uchiha."

Jouto became more hesitant. "I thought that was just a rumor Taki."

Taki snorted. "Just like Orochimaru is just a rumor! My sister-in-law works in the hospital. She saw the poor bastard. Took him nearly two weeks to stop gibbering. Higurashi-san made it very clear he will not tolerate people disrespecting his new clan and his chosen betrothed, foreign civilian or not. Isn't that right Umino-san?"

Umino Iruka blinked mildly before speaking. "I would not consider Kagome-san purely civilian. She is just as skilled in her own way. She has… instincts a jounin would give a finger for."

A very serious admission as having all fingers made all the difference in ninjutsu and weapons techniques. One high enough to make Jouto reconsider his words.

"But no one has heard of her before the Invasion! No ones seen her!" He complained.

"Exactly." Iruka pointed out. "She infiltrated a village of shinobi and was practically part of a household under the scrutiny of several clans and ANBU. That takes some serious skill." Joutos eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone I said that but her presence was overlooked by everyone! Her abilities and techniques are on a whole other level. In fact the Higurashis, Jiraiya-sama and Sandaime-sama are the only ones who seem to know more about them."

Taki smirked pleased at being vindicated by a shinobi. "See? Don't do anything stupid Jouto; if you do I'll send flowers to your funeral."

...ooOoo...

Haruno Mariko frowned as she watched the couple strolling through the market street. The small curvaceous female would occasionally stop to examine the goods a particular stall. Sometimes she would pay for it with her own coin, at others her taller companion would place his seal on the stall owners account tab.

She had encouraged her only childs crush on Uchiha Sasuke, later Higurashi Sasuke, because of the prestige involved in such a match. And then her fool of a husband made an enemy of the Clan Head and her dreams of such a match became nothing more than ashes. Sasuke was quick to follow his brothers lead and labeled Sakura as nothing more than a tolerated colleague in the same profession. If only Taeke has the brains to keep his mouth shut instead of mouthing off in front of Sasukes brother and Clan Head!

As she walked she heard bits and pieces of conversation.

- - -

"Have you heard? The Godaime herself is going to perform the ceremony."

"When?"

"In two days time."

"So soon? Seems an awfully fast courtship."

"I've heard they've known each other for years."

"Then how come no one has met her before."

"Higurashi-san is a reserved shinobi. And he does not tolerate interference in his private affairs."

"He's not acting so reserved now."

"He is in love."

- - -

"I can't believe he is going to marry a civilian."

"He is going to marry her, not you."

"But I would imagine such a strong shinobi would prefer someone as capable as him."

"Who says she isn't as capable? Besides he probably has his reasons."

- - -

"Kagome-san healed my niece! Even Tsunade-sama had given up on Yuriko because she is too young for the usual treatments."

"Then how? Tsunade is the greatest medic-nin alive!"

"She used some special clan techniques. Her chakra was not green or blue… it was pink!"

"You mean…"

"Yes! Her chakra is different like Hatake Sakumos white chakra!"

"Oh my! Does she fight? Like a kunoichi?"

"I don't know. She doesn't dress or act like a kunoichi… but the way she moves… she is trained."

"She must be skilled and strong to control the gakis."

"You are right, the demon brats and the sumi-kunoichi, they listen to her."

- - -

Hatake Kakashi pretended not to hear the conversation about his late father. It hurt but it was a relief to hear a conversation that wasn't stifled. Those civilian women were more interested in the living with strange chakra (Higurashi Kagome) than the dead (Hatake Sakumo).

"Oi! Kakashi-san!"

The Copy-nin put his ever present Icha Icha Paradise away and ambled towards the shaded patio of the tea shop currently serving many of his fellow jounins.

Shiruni Genma stuck his ever present senbon back between his teeth and relaxed even more bonelessly into his seat.

Kakashi nodded and greeted the shinobis. It was unusual to see so many jounin in the village at the same time and not out on missions. A bit of a precaution on the new Hokages part while she shook the Council vigorously to shake out the dead matter and rot.

After a few minutes idle chit-chat the topic turned to the one on the forefront of everyones mind.

"Itachi-san is marrying the foreigner." Kurenai rolled the ball.

"Not a true foreigner." Asuma protested mildly. "She's been living in Konoha for years."

"And unlawfully." Kurenai challenged. "She has no visa, she was not born here, she snuck in like an enemy spy."

"And we should be ashamed that she succeeded for so long." Genma replied blandly. "No one spotted her. ANBU, clan spies, or gossip-mongerers."

"Not so much of a surprise since she couldn't leave any traces until recently." Kakashi murmured. Everyone turned to the lazy jounin who bestirred himself to answer. "I've spoken to Jiraiya-sama. She is not a spy or an enemy. She is the only reason why Itachi is still sane and loyal and the full details are classified. Even Ibiki trusts her." Several eyebrows were raised at that bit of praise.

Kurenai hesitated. "But how could she have walked amongst us without anyone knowing?! The Aburames, the Inuzukas, the Hyuugas… Someone must have sensed something!"

Kakashi smiled a hidden quirky smile. "Perhaps they were using the wrong senses."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Just one more chapter for Itachi and Kagome. I might, stress MIGHT, write backstories that involve the youngsters. Only one shots though and it will be a future project that may or may not pan out.

Review, Review, Review


	14. Marriage, Wedding Nights, Children

Summary: Marriage, Wedding Night and Children

AN: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

AN: I freely admit I have no experience with Japanese cultural traditions when it comes to weddings. Any faux pas are completely unintentional.

AN: The wedding night section has lemon/lime. Skip if you are under age

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Celebrating Unions Ooo...

Tsunade smiled, a small appreciative true smile, as she watched the newly weds accept the congratulations and affections from their more trusted acquaintances invited for the more public reception. Given it was the wedding of a Clan Head (even one of a minor new clan) and a highly respected ANBU Captain there were other guests of a more political nature present; Clan and Council representatives (heads, heirs, or trusted advisors) who consisted of supporters and detractors of the new clan, and its new Matriarch. Tsunade pushed the niggling worry away and focused on the newly weds.

Kagome was beautiful in her pale mint green kimono embroidered with purple flowers, dark green and black vines and its matching bronze obi. Itachi was dressed in subdued traditional clothes of navy blue accented by white. The striking motif of geometric white sakura blossoms on the shoulders and cuffs stood out against the dark blue. Tsunade wondered if it was going to be the new clans signature sigil.

"Tsunade-hime!"

"Hello Jiraiya. I'm surprised you aren't being your usual perverted self."

The Gama Sannin smirked. "Kagome-sama would put me on a no-dessert diet." He shrugged at Tsunades disbelief. "Her desserts are to die for. The triple chocolate-fudge cheesecake…" He drooled. "Ambrosia."

Tsunade was aghast. "You mean she threatens to not make cheesecake for you and you behave!?!" Tsunade wondered where the thin high-pitched tone of disbelief came from. Surely it didn't come from her!

Jiraiya shrugged and patted his flat-toned stomach. "She is a very good cook. Trust me, just feed her cooking to anyone and they'll do anything to be invited to a second meal." He smirked. "How do you think she controls the gaki?"

Tsunade laughed. "Which one?"

"All of them. Well Naruto in particular. They love her but the threat of not getting a portion of the next cheesecake she makes is enough to get all of them to hop to it."

"Even Itachi?" Tsunades voice was arch.

Jiraiya smirked a perverted grin. "Well, with Itachi it is more of a bribe of how the cheesecake is served. A la Kagome."

Tsunades eyes widened as decades of amorous experience conjured up very vivid images of just how cheesecake could be served by a beautiful woman in a more private setting. She blushed hotly. Then she realized something. "How do you know that?"

Jiraiya leered and confessed unashamedly. "Spied on them. My notebook practically caught fire. Never thought such a cold fish could be so inventive! And in such open places! Guess what they say about still waters applies to Itachi."

Both Sannin looked at the couple. Itachi looked like any new husband: proud, protective, watchful with one particular exception. There was a distinctly predatory gleam in dark eyes following his new bride.

Tsunade smiled. At least this marriage was clearly based on love, not dynastic or political considerations. She turned to her old teammate. "How long do you think it will be before they skip out?"

Jiraiya turned to his old crush. "Interested in a bet?"

"Hundred ryou says he'll be the one to make polite farewells to vanish with her. Within twenty minutes."

Jiraiya looked at the new husband and tried to gauge the odds. Itachi had better self control. And Kagome was always the one to make the first move in the past encounters he'd witnessed…

"You're on Tsunade-hime. Five-to-one odds."

Ten minutes later Higurashi Itachi approached the circle of young genin and chuunin kunoichi who were trying to get an 'in' with the new Higurashi Matriarch. One minute later he had separated Kagome from the herd. Five minutes later the couple had spoken to the younger Higurashis and a few select jounins including Hatake Kakashi and Morino Ibiki. Within twenty seconds Itachi and his new bride were behind a potted plant that served as a screen for a discreet Shunshin exit.

It was one of the few bets Tsunade won without catastrophic side-effects.

...ooOoo...

Kagome sighed as she stretched and twisted her torso to brush a kiss against her husbands lips. Her husband. She liked the sound of that.

A soft moan escaped her as callused fingertips parted the slick lips between her thighs and began playing with her already sensitized clit. She did not protest as strong hands manipulated her legs into parting so he could penetrate her from behind.

Within minutes a hot flush suffused her skin and she was teetering at the edge of release. The angle of his cock hitting That spot inside. His fingers playing with her front roaming from the hard tips of her breasts down to her clit and up again. Her throat was sore from screaming her pleasure. Vaguely Kagome was pleased the kids insisted on camping out in the private training grounds for two weeks to give Itachi and herself some private time since it wasn't practical to take a honeymoon trip out of Konoha.

It would be really embarrassing to explain to teenagers who had yet to really hit puberty the nuances of screams from erotic encounters.

Kagome wondered if Jiraiya had some sound-proofing seals they could use in the house, something that could be activated and deactivated by those keyed to the fuuin jutsu.

And then she could not think at all.

- - -

"You are quiet."

Kagome rolled over within his arms to meet his eyes.

"Just thinking." She admitted honestly.

"Of what?"

"Children."

Itachi stilled for a few brief seconds. "What about them?"

"I don't want to wait." Kagome burst out. "I know it is not a good time. And you will have to go on active duty soon. And the Council is really prying on my background. And the Uchihas are not too happy--."

And then he kissed her hard to silence the litany. She was quiet when he finally lifted his mouth from hers. Her worries faded when she saw his smile.

"I don't want to wait either." He admitted.

Kagome laughed and threw herself at him. She felt her blood heat as she straddled her husbands slim hips. She could feel him hardening between her thighs, his shaft probing the slick slit. A slight shift and twist and he was inside her, filling her with his stiffening cock, stretching her to the right side of pain.

His voice was darkly provocative. "When you leave this house you will be with child. My child."

Kagome hissed. "You don't know that." Her brain could barely function. She was drowning in sensation.

He chuckled and thrust hard, rubbing a particular spot inside that made her convulse. "You had your bleeding ten days ago. You will be fertile in the next few days. I told Tsunade-sama not to schedule me for any mission for at least two weeks."

Itachi enjoyed watching his new wife in the throes of her pleasure. He had inflicted a great deal of death and destruction with his hands and body. It was exhilarating to be the source of Her pleasure and happiness. And very soon new life.

...ooOoo...

Nine months later in Konoha General Hospitals Maternity Waiting Room, Jiraiya smirked as he used a minor jutsu to amplify his voice.

"All right people I'm taking bets here. Haku has won the pot for the closest date. Any takers for the time down to the quarter of the hour? The genders? All of us know Kagome is having twins."

There was a flurry of takers including the Higurashi pack.

"Oi Ero-Sensei! Put me down. Ten ryo for a girl and a boy. Girl first in, say forty minutes."

Sasuke smirked. "Twenty ryou. Two boys. In ninety minutes."

"Ten ryou. A girl and boy. Boy first in fifty minutes." Gaa'ra decided after some thought.

And the Gama Sannin collected the money and made notes of the bets to calculate the pots.

Haku chewed on her lip before making her call. "A girl and boy. Girl first in thirty minutes."

Sarutobi chuckled rustily and made his bet. "Two boys. Twenty minutes."

Ino and Sakura gaped. They had been in the hospital for their usual training duties when Kagome had been brought in by an unusually calm husband followed by a pack of unruly family and friends including Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage.

"Isn't that a bit fast?" Sakura voiced her concern aloud. "Most first time mothers are usually in labour for at least eight hours."

Those who had bet under two hours blinked mildly at the medics-in-training. Then Haku took pity on them.

"Kagome has been in labour since at least seven-thirty. She spent most of the morning in the onsen relaxing her muscles. She let Itachi bring her to the hospital only after her water broke."

Ino was horrified. "You mean she's been in labour for six hours already? Without any medics or painkillers?!?"

Haku was bemused. "I was there. Neither she nor the babies were in distress. The contractions were fairly mild. She was comfortable at home. There was no point in taking up a hospital bed and having all of us in the hospital all day. Now we'll only have to wait a few hours."

Kurenai blinked a bit alarmed of what she was hearing.

"You let her do that?" The question was directed at the to-be father.

Itachi blinked mildly before shifting to stand from his crouch. His hitae was not tied around his forehead as it usually was but secured around his left bicep. Long black strands fell into his eyes, framing his face, revealing the softly glowing teal quartered circle on his forehead. Usually it looked like an ordinary tattoo etched with green ink, but at times it glowed with an otherworldly light.

Then he looked away intent on something.

A smile spread across his face as he walked swiftly towards the doors of the maternity ward. When they swung open under his hands, the silencing seals broke for an instant allowing those waiting outside to hear the high twin wails of two newborns.

"How did he know?" Ino wanted to know. "He could Not have heard anything. The maternity ward is specially sealed to block sound both ways."

Naruto shrugged. "They always know things about each other. They're married."

Ino scowled but before she could make a retort Haku shushed her.

"Itachi should be coming out soon."

But it wasn't Itachi. It was one of the civilian medics. She blinked at the size of the crowd.

"Okay, you can enter but be quiet. Only immediate family two at a time in the room with the new parents and newborns. The rest of you can look through the windows."

There was some grumbling but no one argued. Faces were pressed against the picture window. Naruto and Sasuke wriggled through the door first. A few seconds later the blinds lifted.

Kagome was sitting in bed, leaning against the pillows cradling one tiny form wrapped in white flannel edged in green. Itachi was sitting on the bed as well cradling another small bundle swathed in white flannel edged in blue.

Naruto and Sasuke were crowding close, peering at the small faces.

Kagome looked up and waved. "Gaa'ra, Haku, come on in!" She ignored the protests of the medics and urged the other two to join them.

- - -

Kagome smiled softly, welcomingly. Her eyes were glowing as they settled on her husband, her lover, her friend, her partner. She watched as the teenagers coo over the tiny forms of the newest additions to the Higurashi Clan and take turns cradling the fragile bundles. The babies made not a peep since they were fed and warm.

Then Naruto spoke hesitantly as he handed baby wrapped in the green edged blanket to the new father. "Have you chosen their names?"

Kagome nodded. "Sasuke is holding Misao, she was born first. Itachi is holding Minato."

Naruto blinked moistly. "You named him--."

"After your father. He was a good man. Strong and honorable. I hope my own son grows to be like him. And his son." She smiled at her husband who was rocking the baby in his arms. "I am certain he will."

Itachi smiled as he studied the shut eyes and soft plump features of his second-born, his son. "Higurashi Minato. He will have a lot to live up to."

"And he will. In his own way." Kagome spoke firmly. "No matter what path he chooses he will honor the man he was named for."

- - -

Outside the glass window several jounins stilled. One particular shinobi with straw-like gray hair rounded on Sarutobi.

"Is he--?"

"Yes."

"You lied to me. To everyone."

"To protect Naruto." This was the Sandaime speaking. "If this entire village chose to be blind I saw no point in trying to change their mind."

"But if I knew--."

"You would have taken Naruto in out of guilt. You would have smothered him because you feel you failed his father, your old sensei." Several light bulbs went on.

"You mean the Yondaime...?" Kurenai breathed aghast at just what was being revealed.

Sarutobi snorted. "Namikaze Minato was a good man. When the Kyuubi attacked it was clear the only way to stop it was to seal it into a living container; only a human being has the intellect to be mentally strong and resolute to contain such a threat. The best alternative was a newborn child whose chakra system was still malleable.

"There were several suitable infants but he chose his own flesh and blood because he could not ask something of another parent what he was not willing to give up. He sealed the Kyuubi into his own son Naruto and he died wanting Konoha to see Naruto as a hero. But this village was, still is, full of cowardly selfish blind fools who refused to see past their own fears. Frankly I would not have been surprised if Naruto had snapped long ago. He would have if Kagome and Itachi hadn't taken him in."

"Don't you mean Itachi-san?" Kurenai pointed out hesitantly.

Sarutobi smiled and shook his head. "Kagome is the heart of their family. Without her Itachi would never have bothered teaching Naruto, or fostering Gaa'ra and Haku. He most likely would have stayed in ANBU."

Kurenai bit her lip. "I still don't understand. She is so young. Itachi adopted Naruto years ago. She would have been so young back then! How could her parents have left her alone? How did she enter Konoha and remain unseen?"

The Sandaime smiled slyly. "That is a clan secret."

- - -

Itachi studied the small round face of his second-born, his son, hopefully one of many. He wondered if Fugate had once felt this sense of wonder and awe. Then he discarded the thought. The man might have felt it once but he allowed his clan pride and blind ambition to consume his familial love. Itachi vowed to never let anything like that happen in His family.

The Higurashi Head looked around the small hospital room and allowed the litany of questions and discussions to wash over him. Fugate would never have fostered outsiders. He would have never welcomed change. He would never have accepted without conditions. He never would have given and accepted love unconditionally, with no restrictions.

Itachi would never be Fugate.

As though she had read his mind, Kagome spoke. "You are not Uchiha Fugate; you never will be. You are Higurashi Itachi; and so many other things including husband and father."

He bent and kissed his wife. It was a chaste brush of lips that held the promise of so much more. He could feel her in his blood, in his heart, in his soul… She was everything. Itachi was suddenly terrified at the thought of losing her.

Her eyes glowed as she reached up to touch his cheek.

"I know. I feel the same way at times. I will always be here. I promise."

The tense feeling in his chest unclenched. And then he spoke.

"Thank you saiai." She cocked her head in an inquiring manner. "For loving me, marrying me, the twins, the brats… for our family."

Kagome smiled gently. "No anata, I thank you."

- - -

Those outside the picture window... their breaths caught as the window framed a perfect moment. A couple in love, new life, a family.

...ooOoo...

The End.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I have no concrete plans to write backstories, sequels or other arcs for the Higurashi teenagers. For those wondering about Akatsuki, I'm not going to expand on that arc either. I've got other plots and stories going on. Of course, if I'm inspired I might change my mind. I've got a few germs of ideas fermenting about clashes with Akatsuki and meeting other jinchuurikis. Nothing for at least four-six months though.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please read some other crossovers and fics I have going on my Profile Page.

I'm going to recatogorize this under Anime x-overs and put a purely Naruto (AR of course) fic.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
